Monster
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: What happens when one guy becomes the center of four girl's attention? More importantly, what if they were all monsters looking to claim him to their soulmate? Who will he choose? Vamp/Jade vs Siren/Cat vs Werewolf/Tori vs Sorceress/Trina. Complete
1. Fresh Meat or New Blood?

**All right here is another great story idea from yours truly. I know I have alot of unfinished stories right now but the ideas continue to hit me hard like a ton of bricks. So I hope you all enjoy this and send me your feedback. **

**Title: Monster**

**Rating: T**

**What happens when four girls are all vying for the same guy? And to make things worse, what if they were vampires and werewolves? How far will they go to claim what they believe is rightfully theres? And more importantly, who will be the victor?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fresh Meat or New Blood**

Jade West and Cat Valentine walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts with grins on their faces. For Cat, it was a grin towards another great day planned ahead for them while for Jade, it was a grin of satisfaction. After the escapades she was involved in last night she had every right to be.

"So Jadey, what did you do last night?" the perky red-head bounced in front of the goth girl whose smirk quickly vanished.

"Let's just say that I had a..." she dramatically paused for a moment before resuming her explanation. "...XXX rated night, Cat."

Cat nodded and was about to bounce to her locker when she sniffed something. "Wait a second... You had sex?" Jade rolled her eyes then half smiled at the naive little girl in front of her.

"Yes, Cat and I have the video to prove it..." she mocked before taking a sip of her cup of coffee. "Geez for a Vampire princess, youre not that bright." she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Jade glared at Cat before letting out a soft sigh. "Nothing, just that you shouldnt be hearing such horrible things..."

"KK."

Suddenly, it was Jade's turn to sniff around with Cat following suit. The red-haired girl's eyes twinkled while the raven haired goth's face twisted into a grimace. It was a foul smell to her; one that was all too familiar. Two girls walked around the corner copying Jade and Cat's movements until they caught sight of the two vampires.

"Tori! Trina!" Cat jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

Tori Vega who was just as excited to see the little red-head ran up and hugged the girl with glee. "Hey, Cat... What are you doing here?"

"The same can be asked of you, Vega's." Jade snarled the latina girl with perfect cheekbones. "What brings you two mutts around here anyways?"

Trina Vega, the older and more curvier of the two sisters stepped forward and faced Jade with a glare that rivaled the goth girl's.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if you must know, we smelled something fishy and lo and behold we find you and Cat." she said in a mockingly sweet tone of voice to go with the fake smile she had forced herself to do. Jade's eyes immediately shifted from their traditional blue tint to that of a blood red while Trina's pupils turned dark and the whites of her eyes were now yellow. Both girls were growling and ready to lunge at each other when Andre and Beck showed up to grab a hold of Trina and Jade respectively.

"Whoa calm down chica! Remember, we promised our parents that we would keep a low profile here?" Andre's grip on Trina tightened when she nearly slipped out.

"Yeah, and Jade remember the consequences for blowing our cover?" he whispered only loud enough for the group to hear.

Both girls stopped and reverted back to there original forms before anyone could notice what was going. As much as the two hated each other's kind (save for Cat), they both knew the results of being exposed was an immediate loss of powers except their immortality and an eternity of torture from the darkest circle in hell. Andre was the only one in the group who didnt shudder considering the ruler was his own dad.

"That's easy for you to say Beck." Jade pulled away from her ex-boyfriend. "You're an Angel, Andre's a Demon and Shapiro is a Spellcaster... It's not our fault our families taught us to hate each other-." Jade stopped in mid sentence only to sniff around for the second time. This time however, a gleam in her eyes followed and her smirk grew wider exposing her now erect fangs. She wasnt alone because Tori, Cat, and Trina mirrored her actions.

"What is that heavenly scent?" Tori whispered causing the two boys to shake their heads simultaneously.

"This is why Im glad Im not them." Andre leaned against his locker with a smile.

Beck nodded and chuckled to himself. "Yeah, a slave to your own senses? I'll pass thank you..."

About 30 seconds later Robbie Shapiro (and Rex) made his way down the hall while conversing with a young boy that no one in the group recognized.

"Hey, guys!" the nerd waved much to Jade and Trina's chagrin. "I'd like for you to meet Travis. He's new here.."

All four girls stood in awe at the young man standing before them. He stood about 6'1", had a nice muscular build, he had honey brown eyes that when the light hits them shine so bright. He had chocolate skin and his black hair was in shorter dreadlocks than Andre's and his smile was dazzling.

"Hi, Im Travis, Travis Henderson..." he extended his hand to which each girl happily accepted. "My buddy Robbie here was just showing me around the school."

Jade snapped out of her amazement to make note of Travis's earlier statement. "Wait, you're buds with Shapiro?" she cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him coupled with her signature seductive smirk. This always got her prey, but for some reason, Travis seemed to go on with the conversation as if nothing was amiss. To say that Jade was shocked would be an understatement. Usually, no everytime she smirked in anyone's direction, they usually were under here hypnotic spell.

"Yeah, Rob here and I had Tech class last period and he was helping me out with some extra credit."

Trina and Tori then made their move, capitalizing on Jade's failed attempt. Surely, their collective pheremones would do the trick. No man has ever broken the hold their scents had on the male mind. But again, Travis smiled innocently at the two and continued talking to Andre and the rest of the guys until the bell rang.

**"What is this guy? Gay?!" **Trina thought as they began to disperse to their respective classes.

**"No, you mutt..." **Jade intercepted the volumptuous girl's thoughts as they walked past each other. "...**He's pure..."**

All the girls stopped dead in there tracks in wide-eyed shock at the shocking revelation from Jade. Travis Henderson was pure as in...

**"He's a virgin!" **They all thought at once. Glancing back at one another, the four girls immediately rushed off to their respective classes with plots formulating in their minds.

* * *

**Well I understand this chapter is a bit short but rest assured that the next chapter will be filled to the brim with flirtatious goodness. but now its time for a word from our sponsers:**

** Robbie: Hi this is Robbie Shapiro, intermediate spellcaster and 1/3 of your guides to the ladies involved in this fabulous story written by the greatest- do I really have to read this?**

**Beck: Yes so we can get cameos in the next chapter now read on!**

**Robbie: sigh... written by the greatest story writer: kenshinfox!**

***All the guys clap***

**Andre: Anyways, we just want to give you all just a little insight on the four ladies who are gunning after our good buddy Travis.**

**Beck: Yep. Anyways first is Jade who is a Vampire. She is smart, calculating and deviously cunning and we havent even gotten into her powers yet. But in all seriousness she has telepathy, hypnosis through sight, flight, super healing and her seductive skills are second to none.**

**Robbie: Next is Cat who is also a vampire but is also half siren so her powers differs slightly. For starters, her hypnosis comes through her voice rather than sight. Secondly, she is very agile, has flight and like Jade, has telepathy.**

**Andre: Lastly, Tori and Trina are werewolves. Along with the ability to transform into full and half wolf forms, Tori and Trina have a certain pheramone scent that radiates the senses of the opposite gender. However the catch to this is that the target must have had some form of sexual weakness or experience. For example Sinjin would follow under the category of weakness for girl and thus would fall subject to the intoxicating scent of the Vega sisters. Their other abilities include extreme athleticism, heightened senses, animal instincts and claws and fangs that can pretty much crush anything into dust.**

**Robbie: So there you have it! I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you all request more.**

**Beck & Andre: REVIEW! **


	2. The Games We Play

**All right here is another great story idea from yours truly. I know I have alot of unfinished stories right now but the ideas continue to hit me hard like a ton of bricks. So I hope you all enjoy this and send me your feedback. **

**Title: Monster**

**Rating: T**

**What happens when four girls are all vying for the same guy? And to make things worse, what if they were vampires and werewolves? How far will they go to claim what they believe is rightfully theres? And more importantly, who will be the victor?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The games we play...**

**The Following Week**

Jade was sashaying her hips as she walked down the hallway; her signature smirk plastered on her lips. After the events of last week, Jade knew better than to rush into something... Unlike her three rivals, Jade was the most patient and knew how long to wait before engaging a cute guy. However, amidst her waiting period, Jade witnessed both Trina and Cat nearly scare the guy off with their persistant flirting.

"Travey!" Trina whined in her playful dog voice. "How about we go to the movies tonight?"

"No!" Cat interjected. "We can play mini-golf tonight!" the red haired girl clung to his arm which Jade found hilarious but she did feel a twinge in her heart for the guy. "**Wait a minute..." **she clutched her chest while trying to figure out what was going on. "**Jade West does NOT feel for anyone!" **She mentally berated herself. Then to make matters worse...

**"Vega." **The only girl Jade West felt threatened by. Tori walked by and managed to pull Travis away from the annoying duo making sure to scold both girls for there 'unwanted advances' as she so politely put it.

"Guys! Leave Travis alone. He's only been here for a week and you two are treating him like a piece of meat!"

Jade decided to make her appearance then and there.

"You two are treating him like a piece of meat!" the gothic girl mocked causing Tori to growl.

Clenching her fists the younger Vega's eyes began to turn yellow and her teeth began to shift into canines. "For the hundreth time... I dont talk like an actor from the 1940's!" she half roared. Now both girls were fuming and bumping heads while snarling at one another when a familiar voice rang in their ears.

"You have pretty eyes, Tori."

It was then that the glaring stopped and all four girls stared at the guy who looked to be...

**"Is he blushing?" **Tori wondered as she finally noticed that she was in mid stride of transforming.

Jade had a look of pure shock. **"He is NOT blushing at Vega!" **

**"He looks so cute blushing!" **Trina and Cat both shouted in their minds while gazing lovingly.

"Really?" Tori pushed back some of her brown hair behind her ear trying (and failing) to supress a blush from creeping onto her cheeks as well.

"Absolutely. In fact... How about we all go somewhere tonight? I've been meaning to get out more and see the city."

There was a twinkle in each girls eyes.

"How about Nozu's..." Jade offered. "They have a Kareoke contest tonight..."

Travis flashed a smile that made Jade's seemingly ice cold heart melt. "Sure, I'd like that Jade." he replied. As he turned the corner, all the girls exchanged a look of disdain but nodded at one another letting each of them know that this was a neutral meeting.

* * *

**At Nozu's**

Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Travis had just arrived at the sushi restuarant to see the four 'bachelorettes' waiting impatiently at the front counter.

"About time you showed up, Beck." Jade lazily announced with her head resting on the palms of her pale hands.

Smirking, Beck and the others chuckled as they took there seats.

"Wow, such a nice place." Travis scanned his surroundings while Andre ordered something. After about five minutes, a large platter filled with colorful foods was brought to them. "What is this?" he asked while plucking a piece off of a round and gray ball.

"Spicy Tuna Balls." Trina exclaimed while making googoo eyes at him.

Once he took a bite, Travis's eyes shot open and a smile curved onto his lips.

"Wow this is fantastic!" he began taking another bite and appeared to be enjoying it even more. Cat giggled at the sight of the young boy while sparking an idea. She leaned towards Jade, and whispered something in her ear. Jade's eyes twinkled as her devious smirk returned on her face. Both girls walked up to the kareoke table and after placing their requests, they were standing onstage.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to our newest friend, Travis." Jade spoke into the microphone.

"Hi Travis!" Cat waved gleefully.

Then the music started.

**"Give It Up"** (performed by Elizabeth Gillies & Ariana Grande)

**_[Jade:]_ Someday I'll let you in Treat you right Drive you outta your mind Oooh**

**_[Cat:]_ You never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind**

Something clicked because Travis's attention was solely on the two girls melodious harmonies.

**_[Both:]_ Always want what you can't have Is it so bad When you don't get what you wanted Make you feel good As I whip you Into shape, ya boy Let's get it started!**

**_[Both:]_ Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up**

**_[Both:]_ Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby**

**_[Jade:]_ So stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind _[Cat:]_ (Noooo)**

**_[Cat:]_ You better believe that I'm here to stay **

**_[Jade:]_ (That's right)**

**_[Ariana Grande:]_ Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (Ooooohh)**

**_[Both:]_ Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving**

**_[Both:]_ Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up**

**A oooh yeaaah Ah oooho heeey Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

**_[Both:]_ Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby Yeah if you are my baby And I'll make you crazy tonight**

**_[Both:]_ Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving**

**_[Both:]_ Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Ohhhh YEAH!**

It wasnt until the song ended that Travis finally shook off the effects of the two girls voices. Tori and Trina noticed this and were not pleased to say the least. Both latina girls exchanged looks of understanding that showed that they would team up together for now until Jade and Cat were out of the picture.

"That was great girls." Travis smiled at the triumphant girls who sat down on either side of him.

"Glad you enjoyed our performance." Cat cooed while gently stroking his jawline. "Say do you sing?"

Travis's face turned a slight reddish tint as he nodded knowing what was coming next.

"You have to sing!" Cat lept in her seat causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Okay, Okay... I'll do it." he chuckled as Andre stood up to his feet as well. "You coming too, Dre?"

"I can't leave you alone in this man." the dreadlocked demon put his hand on a nervous Travis's shoulder as they headed to the stage. After placing their request, the music began.

**[Intro/Travis]**  
**A dedication...**  
**To the lovely ladies **  
**To the one working hard for hers **  
**This is just my way of letting you know...**  
**I see you baby.**  
**And I brought a friend of mine to help me show**  
**My appreciation the right way **  
**Ladies...Mr. Andre Harris**  
**Mr. Harris...ladies**

**[Andre]**  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone**  
**There ain't nothing that's more crazy**  
**Than a girl that want but don't need me (oh!)**  
**Young independent, yea she work hard**  
**But you can't tell from the way that she walk**  
**She don't slow down 'cause she ain't got time**  
**To be complaining, shawty gone shine**  
**She don't expect nothing from no guy**  
**She plays aggressive, but she still shy**  
**But you never know her softer side**  
**By lookin' in her eyes...**  
**Knowin' she can do for herself**  
**Makes me wanna give her my wealth**  
**Only kinda girl I want**  
**Independent queen workin' for her throne**  
**I love her cause she got her own...**  
**She got her own**  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**She got her own**  
**I love it when she say**  
**It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it**  
**I love it when she say**  
**It's cool I got it, I got it, I got**it

The girls cheered on Andre who once again exceeded expectations when it came to singing. However, the moment they were waiting for was a mere couple of seconds away

**[Travis]**  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone**  
**There ain't nothin' that's more sexy**  
**Than a girl that want, but don't need me**  
**Lovely face**  
**Nice thick thighs**  
**Plus she got drive that matches my drive**  
**Sexy Thang**  
**She stay fly**  
**All the while payin' her bills on time**  
**She don't look at me like Captain save 'em**  
**Gold Diggin, no she don't do that**  
**Now she look at me like inspiration**  
**She wanna be complimentin' my swag**  
**And everything she got, she worked for it, **  
**Good life made for it**  
**She take pride in sayin' that she paid for it**

**Only kind of girl I want**  
**Independent queen workin' for her throne **  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**She got her own**  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**She got her own**  
**I love it when she say**  
**It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it**  
**She say**  
**Uh Uh, I got it, I got it, I got it**

**[Andre]**  
**Now all my ladies that dont need a man for nothing, except some of that good lovin let me here you say**  
**oooo oooo oooo oooo**

**[Travis]**  
**Now all my fellas know you need to stop the frontin if you love an independent woman let me hear you say**  
**oooo oooo oooo oooo**

**[Both]**  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**got her own**  
**I love her cause she got her own**  
**she got her own**  
**I love it when she say**  
**It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it**  
**I love it when she say**  
**Uh Uh, I got it, I got it, I got it**

When the music ended, everyone in the restuarant was yelling and cheering at the two boys who simply took a bow and headed back to their seats.

"Andre!" Tori cried out in awe. "You guys were amazing!"

Jade not wanting to be 1-upped, pushed past her rival and wrapped her arms around Travis's neck. "Easy, Vega! They were perfect..." she mocked causing Tori to have to surpress a low growl.

"Really? And what about the deal that was made at school Jade?" Trina fumed trying to keep her magic trigger finger in check.

Jade shrugged and then kissed the object of her affections cheek causing him to blush profusely.

"It's just all a part of the game we're playing..." she winked as the group began to leave. Only a bewildered Cat, Trina, and Tori remained sitting at the counter exchanging glances at one another. Mentally, they were discussing Jade's 'breach of contract' and how to go about this when Cat flashed a rare smirk of her own.

"So Jade wants to play that game?" her face darkened for a split second before returning to her sunshine demeaner. "Then lets play..."

Tori and Trina nodded as the trio made their way out of Nozu's.

* * *

**I know this is a little to the point for you guys but I really wanted to get the first of the four main chapters out of the way. If you couldnt already tell, this chapter was moreso Jade centric than anyone. The next few chapters will each highlight one of the four girls main attempts at getting our human hero. But can they keep their identities a secret or will they be exposed before their desired time?**

**Read and review so I can move onto the next chapter please...**

**-kenshinfox**


	3. What we truly are

**All right here is another great story idea from yours truly. I know I have alot of unfinished stories right now but the ideas continue to hit me hard like a ton of bricks. So I hope you all enjoy this and send me your feedback. **

**Title: Monster**

**Rating: T**

**In the last chapter: Jade made a move on Travis despite the agreement by the four girls. Travis displayed his talent alongside Andre and now there are three angry supernatural females looking for a little payback. What will the reprecussions be from this development? Read on to find out...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What we truly are...**

"Where am I?" Travis whispered to himself as he awoke up in an all white room. Rubbing his head he took notice of a sweet scent that invaded his nostrils.

_**"What is that heavenly smell?"** _he pondered as he attempted to stand up.

"It's me, Travis..."

Turning around, he saw Jade West clothed in a dark purple skin tight silk dress that showed off her ample breast with a silky shawl that flowed over her pale shoulders. Her Dark raven hair cascaded past her shoulders allowing him full view of her matching purple highlights. Her ivory skin was emphasized by her blue-green eyes. Her lips were turned up into a sweet smirk as she sashayed torward him.

"Jade?" he squinted his eyes as if trying to make sense of what was going on. "Why are you dressed like that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck making extra sure to close the distance between the two of them. Without delay her smile turned into a seductive pout. "Do you find me ugly?" she mockingly moaned as she batted her eyelashes.

Taken aback, Travis's eyes shot open and his face was redder than a tomato #which is pretty red considering he is dark skinned#. "N-No, I dont think youre ugly... its just youre gorgeous..." He blurted out then clasped his mouth in realization of what he said.

Jade purred playfully as her finger traced his jawline pulling his face towards her. As his heart began to pound in his chest, he suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to just kiss her sweet lips. As she inched closer to him, their lips were millimeters apart when-

"Travy!"

The young boy turned his head to the left to see a short familiar red-haired girl dressed like a mermaid. Her red hair had tiny sea shells adorning it while her face sparkled with her innocent smile. To say that Jade was pissed would be the understatement of the century #no pun intended#. She was fuming as Travis gently pulled away to see if his eyes were decieving him.

"Cat?" he said softly.

She nodded her head and clapped her hands in joy.

"Yay! You remember me!"

He couldnt help but let out of small chuckle as he shook his head. "I've known you for about two weeks now. I dont think I can forget you THAT easily."

Suddenly, her smile turned to a hurt frown.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" she appeared to be close to tears.

Catching himself, he quickly rubbed her back hoping to calm her down.

"Im sorry, I just meant that I couldnt forget about you, Kitty..."

Cat perked up at the sound of that and hugged him; his heart once again began pounding his ribcage.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Jade mused while trying to hide her apparent anger towards her best friend.

"I dont follow..." the happ-go-lucky girl shook her head in pretend asinity.

"What she means is..." Jade was interupted by another all too familiar voice. "...Why are you invading Travis's mind."

Both girls and Travis looked behind them to see the Vega duo standing beside one another. What they were wearing could only be described as jaw dropping. Trina Vega was wearing a tight form fitting leather full bodysuit that hugged her curves in all the right places and a witches hat that covered the top right corner of her face. Tori was also wearing a blue form fitting body suit but hers was blue and had the sides cut out only to be laced. They both wore stilleto knee high heels in their respective colors.

Travis was sweating from the heat or so he thought. Jade in the most revealing dress he'd ever seen. Cat dressed as a seductive mermaid. Trina and Tori in matching leather body suits that left nothing to the imagination. All of this was beginning to take its toll on him as he felt his jeans tighten around his leg. All four girls took notice of this and flashed flirtatious grins at each other before returning their focus to him.

"My my..." Trina giggled. "Someone's happy to see us."

Jade wanted to object and say something snarky at the 'untalented' Vega sister, but couldnt tear her gaze from Travis 'little friend' that wasnt so little.

"I hate to say it Vega, but youre right. Maybe we can share him tonight..." the goth girl licked her lips as suddenly, Travis's vision began to fade. The last thing he remembered was Jade saying: "But tomorrow, it's all out war."

* * *

"Dude, are you serious?!" Robbie yelled out in shock only to have Beck and Andre shush him.

Andre turned back to an embarrassed Travis. "Dude, what he said..."

"Look, I dont know exactly what caused me to have that dream but Im telling you guys, it felt so real." He rubbed his neck hoping to massage the kink that he had in it. "I think I like them like them..."

"Well, all I can say is that you're gonna be in for it soon..." Beck leaned against the lockers while Robbie nodded.

Travis gulped as his lips parted; he was afraid to ask: "W-When?"

Andre looked back at his supernatural buds then back at a near shaking Travis.

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded yes.

"3...2...1..."

Travis's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he heard the four girls conversing towards one another. At first they didnt notice him and he was going to take this opportunity to make a run for it.

"Travy!" Cat called out giggling and skipping towards his half retreating form.

"Oh um... hey Cat!" he tried to hide the shaking in his voice but Tori caught on. She smelled his current fear knowing that it was justified. Had they not invaded his dreams the night before, he wouldnt be in this state.

"So, how are you today?" the younger latina/werewolf asked kindly hoping to ease his trembling.

Apparently it was working, since she could hear his heart rate starting to return to normal.

"Oh... Im fine, thank you, Tori..."

She flashed a sweet smile but it quickly turned to a look of concern. "Are you sure youre alright? You look like you had a nightmare or something." she asked while glaring at Jade who raised her eyebrow seductively while playfully biting the air at Tori.

"Well it wasnt a nightmare... but it was a little wild." Travis rubbed his forehead then grabbed his bookbag. "Hey, look I'll talk to you guys later. I have to get to Theatre history or the teacher will rip me a new one." And with that, Travis darted down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Did you have to invade his dreams and give the guy a damn near heart-attack?" Tori scolded.

Jade simply drank her cup of coffee and smirked. "He wouldnt have had a near heart-attack had you three not meddled in my attempt."

"It was breaching the deal we made Jade. It wasnt fair..." Cat pouted.

Trina decided to imput her thoughts. "And besides its not right to take advantage of someone in their own dreams, West!"

Jade simply retorted with her usual 'No one likes you!' quote towards the older Vega before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Look, from now on, their is to be no more dream attempts okay? Only when he is awake can we do anything. Agreed?" Tori attempted to make peace with the others. Cat nodded with a gleeful smile. Trina nodded as well. All that was left was Jade's answer...

Looking up to see that all eyes were on her now, Jade looked back into her bag as if looking for something. "Fine. Sure. Whatever."

With that said Beck, Andre, and Robbie shook their heads in disbelief before leaving for their own classes. The four stood in the hall for another five minutes before going their seperate ways as well. Each had their own intents for Travis but deep down it was something more to it than just converting another soul.

Jade's original plan was to bite Travis and take his innocents to make him her prize but somehow she started having genuine feelings for the guy. Now she wanted a soulmate... Someone who truly saw her as something other than what she was brought up as. She wanted to be with Travis...

Tori's idea of an ideal mate was Travis. He fit all of the qualifications of a wolfpack leader and by that she (like Jade) would have to bite and steal Travis's purity. But over the last two weeks, she was having second thoughts. No longer did she have the desire to just have a mate. She wanted someone to love her and understand her in everyway possible. She felt that Travis was the one...

Cat was always viewed as the ditzy one of the group but could get any man she pleased. She knew that by getting Travis, she could put all those rumors to rest and finally get the recognition she deserved. She knew that she could have the young boy easily. She witnessed that at Nozu's. But after last night, she was having second thoughts. He treated her like a normal person and with feelings and for once she truly felt wanted. She felt love from Travis.

Finally, Trina was the most determined of the four considering she was viewed as nothing more than a sexy body; a good lay... She had supernatural powers that were beyond belief but she still felt empty. She thought that by sleeping with someone who was pure would finally fill that void in her heart for once. She was half right. The short time she spent with Travis showed her that she didnt need to sleep with the guy. She didnt even want to do anything sexual to him without his voluntary consent. She felt a warm feeling that was lost to her for years. Travis showed her to be herself despite what others saw her as.

No matter what their reasons were, they all had to agree that this one human. This one pure human being saw them as the something other than what they were used to being. What they were acting like... He made them all realize that what they've been doing so far was what caused to live up to the labels stamped on them at birth.

He refused to see them as what they truly were...

Monsters...

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Im so happy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and request more. Also Im taking requests for one-shot ideas based on this story. It can any of the four girls and Travis in any scenario at any rating (other than K or K+) I would also like to say that there is a poll on my page for you guys to vote on who you think will get the guy... so check that out. Finally, in case you havent caught on yet, Trina is a Witch or Sorceress, Jade is a Vampire, Tori is a Werewolf, and Cat is a Mermaid/Siren... Please review and request ideas for upcoming scenarios and one-shots. love you guys**

**-kenshinfox**


	4. Author's Notes

**Well its nice to know that I have fans and followers to this fiction. So again I would like to thank the following individuals for supporting me so far:**

**spiderwriter**

**Jadorade (My first follower)**

**Katie Ria Tay**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen**

**& julian. **

**You guys are the awesome and I hope you all continue to read and review this story.**

**I would like to introduce the next big plot for this fiction: The seven deadly sins. The concept of this came after watching and reading dante's inferno. I decided to hold an Oc contest for villainesses to each represent one of the seven deadly sins.**

**Gluttony [represented by pink and doesnt represent food perse but is synonymous to the desires of wanting more and will be teamed with Lust] so your character wont be fat...**

**Lust [represented by light red and is the one of the strongest sins out of the seven. Teamed up with Vanity & Gluttony.]**

**Envy [represented by green and is synonymous to Wrath]**

**Wrath [represented by dark red is teamed up with Envy]**

**Avarice [Teamed with Sloth and is represented by the color yellow]**

**Sloth [Lazy and represented by the color blue. Close to Avarice]**

**Vanity [Represented by the color purple and is teamed with Lust. Doesnt get along to well with Gluttony but tolerates her.]**

* * *

**If you want to be considered for a spot as one of the seven deadly sins, then fill out the application below via review and/or private message.**

**Name:**

**Sin (representing):**

**Age:**

**Style Clothes:**

**Hair style:**

**Power(s) based on sin chosen:**

**Personality (Based on sin you choose):**

**Best physical feature:**

**Worst physical feature:**

**Strength (pertaining to sin chosen):**

**Weakness (Same as strength description):**

**Desire(s) or Intent for Travis:**

**Rival/Enemy (Jade, Cat, Tori, or Trina) Choose 1:**

**Other/Additional info...:**


	5. Siete Pecados Mortales

**Well its nice to know that I have fans and followers to this fiction. So again I would like to thank the following individuals for supporting me so far:**

**spiderwriter**

**Jadorade (My first follower)**

**Katie Ria Tay**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen**

**& julian. **

**You guys are the awesome and I hope you all continue to read and review this story.**

**I would like to introduce the next big plot for this fiction: The seven deadly sins. The concept of this came after watching and reading dante's inferno. I decided to hold an Oc contest for villainesses to each represent one of the seven deadly sins.**

**Anyways, now Im just going to continue with the initial story until I recieve a few Oc's for the seven deadly sins. So here's the next chapter of Monster.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Siete Pecados Mortales pt. 1**

It had been nearly a month since the dream incident and Trina was quickly losing control. Her 'frustrations' were becoming evident through her powers manifesting through unconventional means. She was writhing in her bed clutching her sheets as images of Travis filled her head. Soft moans escaped her full lips as beads of sweat dripped off her forehead. Swirls of magical essence surrounded her sleeping figure until a gentle hand touched her cheek waking Trina from her lustful slumber.

"Travis?" she eked out as her eyes fluttered open.

"No... Trina it's me, your sister."

Shaking off the effects of her dream, Trina's vision focused on the furry figure kneeling next to her.

"Tori? What's going on?" she whispered. "Why are you in your wolf form?"

The younger Vega sister smirked softly as she wiped a bit of sweat off Trina's brow. "I was having those dreams again..." she admitted while surpressing a blush. "I ended up slashing my sheets to ribbons."

Glancing at her alarm clock, Trina sighed and slumped into her pillow. It was only 4:57 in the morning; almost dawn and it seemed that the time wasnt going to go any faster.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Tori offered only to see a soft scowl on her sisters face. "Maybe a walk?" Trina's face shifted to a soft smile and got out of the bed heading to her closet.

"Oh by the way Tori? You may want to change back to your human form..." she giggled as her sister covered her bare chest and darted for her own room.

* * *

Later that morning, Travis and the guys were sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for the girls to show up. About five minutes later, Cat walked through the door with her red hair matted on her head. Soon, Jade, Tori, and Trina followed behind her in a similar fashion.

"Well it's nice to see you all so cheerful today!" Andre joked only to recieve four smoldering glares directed at him. "I'll shut up now..."

Beck and Robbie turned around leaving only a concerned Travis who was wondering what caused the usually radiant girls to look so thrown away today. But before his mind could process anything else, the hobo dressed teacher stormed through the room in a mad frenzy.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! I have an announcement to make regarding christmas break." he leaned forward with a grin.

"Just get on with it will ya!" Jade snapped while rubbing her temples. Sikowitz jumped slightly and proceeded on. "This year, the school is funding a field trip to a local ski resort located in northern Utah. If you choose to attend, I will offer extra credit for those of you who are failing my course..." he flashed a glance at Trina who only blushed out of embarrassment much to Jade's delight. "Further more there will be a talent show on the last day so anybody who wants to participate, can..."

The entire class whooped and cheered as the bell rang.

The only person not cheering was our hero...

Travis...

* * *

**The following week...**

Being on a plane for 3 hours did not help Travis sleep at all. He had so much on his mind lately ever since the first day of being a student at Hollywood Arts. From day one, he had been getting this unsual feeling inside of his gut and it's been pestering him since. The problem with that was: He only gets this feeling around anything (or anybody) supernatural..

Thats right, Travis Henderson could sense spiritual/supernatural beings. Unknown to anyone else, he had had a strong feeling around his own friends though it was extremely powerful around the girls. He had felt uneasy especially after his little dream episode.

**"Cat was a mermaid...? Jade a Vampire? Trina is a sorceress while Tori? Tori may be the only normal one? Naw. It's probably just my imagination..." **he mused in his head before finally drifting to sleep. Beck and Robbie all felt the same thing, but shrugged it off as the girls flexing their powers again. But Andre wasnt so sure. He'd only felt a power this strong from his father. But this... spiritual force seemed familiar to him. Too familiar in fact... He turned around from his seat only to see the four girl resting and with a relieved sigh, he laid back and attempted to get some shut eye.

The four girls weren't doing any better. Jade had been fighting of an urge that threatened to take over her. Her body had become engulfed in a purple and Green aura that nearly overtook her a couple of nights before. She was coated in beads of sweat and her breathing was shallow.

Cat was no better. For someone so small and energetic, she was scarfing down everything the flight attendents would give her and she was unusually lazy. Like Jade, she was engulfed in a blue and pink aura that weighed her down heavily. She was lucky that her race had extremely high metabolisms.

Tori felt horrible. While being a werewolf had its advantages, the problems outweighed those by a long shot. She had every form of animal instincts you could think of... including being in heat. Like her rivals, she too was experiencing changes that would shift her normal demeaner. When the changes started, she was surrounded by a rose red aura. Trina was the exact same way except she was surrounded by a yellow aura.

All four girls knew what was coming, but none would admit it to the other. They were experiencing an illness that only comes when the balance between universal right and wrong is broken. Their powers running amuck. Their inability to control themselves. It was all leading to a disheartening revelation. Something was coming. More specifically, some things were coming and fast.

Siete Pecados Mortales or known to mortals as:

The seven deadly sins manifested...


	6. Siete Pecados Mortales pt 2

**Well its nice to know that I have fans and followers to this fiction. So again I would like to thank the following individuals for supporting me so far:**

**spiderwriter**

**Jadorade (My first follower)**

**Katie Ria Tay**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen**

**& julian. **

**You guys are the awesome and I hope you all continue to read and review this story.**

**I would like to introduce the next big plot for this fiction: The seven deadly sins. The concept of this came after watching and reading dante's inferno. I decided to hold an Oc contest for villainesses to each represent one of the seven deadly sins.**

**Anyways, now Im just going to continue with the initial story until I recieve a few Oc's for the seven deadly sins. So here's the next chapter of Monster.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Siete Pecados Mortales pt. 2**

Once the plane landed, the gang made sure to grab all of their belongings and bags. Once that was complete they all caught cabs to the local ski resort. The girls took the first one and the guys took the second. Robbie and Beck were perfectly fine during the entire trip while Andre and Travis were still uncertain of what was going on. But Travis knew one thing. Whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of things...

Later on outside the cabin, Travis was waiting on the ski lift with his snowboard hoping to shred the powder. For the first time since being a HA student, he was calmed and relax. He decided that for once he was going to take things slow with his investigation, and let things ride the way they will. Unfortunately, that ride would soon crash into him. As he stepped on the ski lift he was bombarded by Tori, Cat, and Trina who were carrying their own respective sets of ski's.

"Oh, hi Travis." Tori pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear while showing off her perfect cheekbones. "Didnt know I'd run into you here."

Trina and Cat took exception to this and sat down across from the two.

"So... you like to snowboard?" Trina interupted with a sly smile.

Travis, who was busy trying to calm his nerves, looked over at the buxom beauty and he couldve sworn that there was a glint of seduction in her smile. "Yeah, it's something my older brother taught me before he passed away some years ago."

"Oh... Im so sorry to hear that." Cat took this opportunity to flash him a sad smile showing that she understood his feelings.

"Yeah, he died mysteriously though... The doctors said he had what looked like dog bite marks on his left side near his ribs..."

Tori's eyes shot open in sheer terror.

"Then his eyes were covered in scales like a sea serpent or fish..."

Cat's eyes were the size of golf balls.

"On his chest near his heart were hex or spell markings that travelled across his torso."

Trina felt a chill run down her spine. And it wasnt because of the cold either.

"Lastly, the weirdest one of all..." Travis's eyes burned in rage. "...were two puncture wounds in his neck directly on his jugular vein."

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as the trio came to a shocking realization.

"Well, it was never determined who or what killed him but he gave me this pendant and told me to only take it off if I needed to." He pulled out a necklace with a Celtic cross pendant attached to it. The three tensed up but it wasnt noticable to their potential love interest who stepped off the lift once it came to a halt. "See you three at the bottom!" He yelled out as he started his descent down the mountain slope.

Exchanging another glance at one another, Tori finally swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth.

"You know what this means, right?" Trina and Cat nodded.

* * *

Jade decided to stay inside the resort like cabin and wait until nightfall before making any moves on Travis. She was laying on her rather large bed humming 'Give It Up' when her rivals stormed into her room; each with a mortified expression etched on their faces but she didnt care. The only she cared about was the fact that three girls who she was in competition with for not only a guy's heart but very soul, were in her private room. Her lips curled into a near sadistic snarl exposing her fangs.

"What do YOU three want?" she sneered venom oozing through each word. "Dont tell you guys struck out this quickly, did you?"

Tori shook her head violently, rage threatening to spill out. "Jade, listen for one second! We are in danger!"

Normally Jade would've just flipped Tori off and went about her business but in one of her rare moments in life (or afterlife however you view it), she laughed. It wasnt a cheerful laugh but a cackle that caused Cat and Trina to cower behind one another.

"What do you mean in danger?" the goth mocked her were-wolf frenemy.

Now Tori was snarling.

"For the last time..." her canines now exposed. "I. Dont. Talk. Like. That!"

"Jadey! Please, Tori's telling the truth!" the red haired girl pleaded while trying to hold back tears. "Travis is spiritually sensative... and not only that but-"

"So what? He can sense spiritual beings. What's so bad about that?"

Finally Trina had had enough.

"Dammit Jade! We killed his brother!"

Silence.

Bone crunching silence filled the room.

Jade's blue eyes stared at Trina's brown orbs for what seemed like milleniums.

"What are you talking about?" she quietly asked. All three girls turned away as if trying to hide. "Tell me!" Jade ordered while trying to fight back tears of her own.

"Jade, his older brother was a spiritual bounty hunter..." Tori sat down in a chair near the window. "...And we were his targets."

Jade remembered that day as if it had just happened despite it being nearly 10 years ago.

"Jacob... Henderson?"

Trina nodded. Jade couldnt believe it... Cat finally let the tears flow. Tori just glared out of the window.

"Then this changes everything..." the goth girl finally spoke in her regular tone of voice. "No more is this about who get's him first as game. This is a battle of our very lives. He cannot find out about this, not now, not ever..."

Tori turned back and looked at her rival in disbelief. "But Jade what if-"

"What if, nothing, Tori... We cant risk it..." Jade stood to her feet. "From now on, the one that gets him..." All the girls looked on in horror. Each of them knew what was coming. "...can convert him."

Suddenly, as if on cue, each girl felt a searing, burning pain from within their bodies. Tori clutched her mouth as is trying not to vomit. Trina held her stomache while dropping to her knees. Cat began was the first to exhibit any clues as to what was happening as a blue and pink mist emitted from her body. Jade soon followed as purple and green mist swirled around her in a mini vortex forming. Tori was now on her back while two shades of red mist literally crawled out of her mouth. Finally Trina was sitting against the wall as yellow mist finally stopped coming off of her body. The end results were a mirror effect. Standing in front of each girl was their worst nightmares.

Standing before Tori was herself but wearing a rose red top and blood red jogging pants. She had a sinister sneer as she bared her canines but then licked her lips seductively at the now defenseless brunette. Cat too was staring in the mirror as her counterpart sat on a desk across the room wearing blue and pink striped shirt with blue jean bottoms then jumped up and down giddilly. Trina looked on weakly as her 'twin' sat down filing her nails while glaring deviously at her. Lastly Jade staggered to her feet as she gazed in complete terror at what stood before her. Her identical was sitting at the foot of her bed while licking her lips but then she got down on her knee's and crawled toward the goth who was trapped. As the distance closed between the two, the Jade with purple and green streaks in her raven hair smirked at her cowering original.

**"Aw... Wittle Jade here is vunerable..."**

Jade's eyes shot open at the realization. "What? How did you know that?"

The dominant Jade stood up letting her smirk widen. **"Silly girl, I know all about you... We know all about you." **She flashed a glance over at the other three who were shaking just as bad as Jade. **"We know about your deeds, your sins... The contest, Raiding poor Travis's dreams for your own sexual purposes... And slowly but surely we were born."**

The other 'clones' stepped over the other goth who crossed her arms over her ample chest.

**"I know about you Tori. How you wish that Travis would just treat you like a girl and dominate you unlike all the other men you dated. Deep down inside you want to be submitted by him. I know every kinky desire in that twisted little brain of yours. Including the urges to kill anyone who comes to take him away from you... but I will admit, you surpressed it for a long time, so I applaud you for withholding your wrath and lust." **She mockingly clapped.

Next up was 'Cat' who finally stopped bouncing.

**"Oh Cat, how you only desire to have Travis inside you... I know you tell these girls how many men you've had but deep down you want to be treated like a woman not a plaything. But you go along everyday like some bimbo who doesnt know right from south hoping that one day you'll be treated like a human being. Youre truly lazy but more so... Youre a glutton for punishment." ** The fake Cat giggled while twiddling her hair.

Trina had huddled under her younger sister but it proved to no avail.

**"Ah, Trina Vega, the bitch of a witch..." **The yellow clad girl stepped forward. **"You tried so hard. You struggled everyday to make yourself better than you really are. Nothing... Jade was right, NO ONE likes you! Why you might ask? Because, simply put you are greedy. You never understood what anyone's worth was including your own. You were so caught up in fixing yourself to look better, you never truly saw anyone's true potential. Sinjin, Robbie... What's stopping you from ruining Travis's life with your avarice"**

Trina was sobbing quietly to herself.

**"That leaves Jade, the mastermind behind all this." **The goth stared as tears just fell down her cheeks. **"You were so full of yourself, you never did comprehend the extent of what you or your 'rivals' were doing. Toying with a guy's emotions? Treating him as if he was some prize? I know why you do it though... You envied him... You're a jealous little whore who uses her gift of beauty as a form of weapon that leads only to destruction. How many innocent men have you ruined. Free men with pure souls forever damned to be your slave or plaything whenever you see fit... What makes Travis any different? Your vanity is also your curse, Jade..."**

"Stop it please?" Jade whispered/pleaded as she curled into the fetal position. "Why are you doing this to us?"

The four looked at each other; exchanging evil smiles.

**"Simple..."**

**"We are your seven deadly sins..."**

**"But most importantly..."**

**"We. Are. You."**


	7. The Plan

**Wow... I guess this story isnt as popular as I thought it would be but to the fans I do have, thank you all for the support and love of this story! All Oc's for the deadly sins will be introduced next chapter but this chapter will still focus on an initial plan from the evil counterparts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. I would like to mention that anytime you see a dialogue in bold, that is the sin talking. Dont worry I will try my hardest to make the identity of the sin known in multiple ways so that you dont get confused about who is speaking to whom. I would also like to point out that the sins do have their own human form and that will be in non-bold dialogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Plan...**

The new 'Jade' stood triumphant as the for original monsters huddled together in fear of what was to come. 'Her' comrades came over snickering at the sight before them.

**"Say, what should we do to them?" **'Tori' asked while leaning against her 'sister'.

**"Good question... I mean they're practically weakened from our little 'introduction'." **The fake Jade mused while tapping her finger to her cheek. **"They don't matter right now. Our main concern should be that adorable Travis."**

Tori snapped. Gone was her initial fear and worry. She was out for blood as she lunged at 'Jade'. At blinding speed she threw the hardest punch she could muster.

Whap.

She felt a connection but to her shock it wasnt her target. In front of her stood her deadly counterpart who clutched her fist with a look of disdain mixed with disappointment.

**"Tsk tsk... I thought we were better than cheap shots, Tori?" **she shook her head before opening her now glowing eyes at the terrified werewolf. While she struggled to pull away, 'Tori' threw a punch of her own that connected with the brunnettes jaw with a sickening thud sending her flying out of the window. Cat was about to attack but was instantly held down by her own counterpart who playfully taunted her. Trina was finally able to stand to her feet and made a mad dash for the window. She hopped over the balcony rail but was halted in mid-air from a drop kick courtesy of the 'other Trina' who was now riding a broomstick.

"You bitch!" Jade rushed the evil figure and managed to tackle her to the ground and appeared to be gaining the upper hand. Her blue eyes now red with rage, she began to rain down punch after punch on the grounded sin. After the 20th punch, she postured up and straddled the now grotesque form of herself with a grin of satisfaction. But happened next was nothing short of confusing.

'She' was laughing...

What's more, she was healing at a rapid pace.

Jade began to rain down more punches but they seemed to have no effect on this foul creature.

**"Silly, silly girl..."** she giggled. **"When will you learn?"**

Out of nowhere, a blinding light knocked Jade onto her back. She immediately went into the fetal position as she groaned in intense pain. The fake Jade finally stood to her feet and clutched the lights source in her perfectly manicured hands.

**"Crucifix. Specially made from your worst nightmares."**

Jade tried to cry for help but felt the ability to do so vanish as did her attempts to crawl towards the door. Within minutes, she was unconscious. Trina was desperately trying to make it to the woods but the freezing chill of the night was creeping up on her quickly. With each step, her movements became more sluggish and her breathing was getting heavier. It wasnt until she was near a clearing, that it dawned on her. The weather wasnt to blame for this...

**"Frost!"**

Leaping to the side, Trina narrowly dodged the light blue ball of energy turned into icicles next to her proned frame. She then clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

**"It's a little late for prayer now isnt it?" **her cocky version taunted as she zoomed at her at a rapid speed.

Then, Trina opened her eyes and a white light engulfed her.

"Heavenly Flame!"

The white light made a direct hit knocking the avarice filled clone in a snow bank with a sickening plop. Trina knew that she had expended too much energy into the attack, but smiled slightly as she gazed at the end results. She had beaten her inner evil. But before she could celebrate, she felt a hard object hit the back of her head and in a matter of seconds, she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Andre and Travis were in the lounge along with Beck and Robbie. Ever since day one, they had formed a brotherhood that couldnt be broken. Travis was truly greatful to have these guys helping him along the way. But each of them had a look of worry on their faces. A look that didnt go unnoticed to him.

"Guys? What's up?" he playfully nudged Beck who only sighed. "You act like the world's gonna end."

Andre looked up towards his new friend with a fake smile. "Hey um..." He scratched the back of his head. "Dude, this is something we need to tell you..."

Beck nodded as did Robbie.

"What?" Now on his face was a look of pure curiousity.

silence.

"Guy's?"

nothing.

"Fella's"

contemplation.

"Come on, just tell me!" He was upset by this point. "Whatever, it is just tell me."

After exchanging another glance at each other, the boys agreed that this was to be told. "Look, we arent exactly... human so to speak." Andre muttered under his breath.

Travis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" he let out a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly three seperate flashes caught him off guard causing him to shield his eyes. Once the lights disappated, he put his arm down to see Andre with dark red/black wings on his back. Turning his head to the other side of his musically inclined friend was Robbie Shapiro who was fitted in a mages cloak and wizards hat complete with a staff around the back side. Finally, he turned to the spot across from hisself to see Beck glowing and with Angel wings. All three of the them were disappointed as they looked up seeing Travis's shocked expression.

"So you guys are-?"

"Spiritual beings..." they all said in unison.

"Well this is-. This is..." they prepared for the worst. Andre knew that if he was rejected in this form by a human it meant being sent back to Hell. For Beck, it meant a one way trip to heaven. Robbie Shapiro knew that he would be banished to another dimension to avoid the ridicule from others. "This is awesome."

All three of them look in confusion as Travis laughed. Never before had a human, whether spiritually inclined or not, just out right laughed at them. After wiping his forehead and letting out a sigh of relief, Travis reached into his shirt and pulled out a celtic cross pendant.

"I had a feeling you guys werent human the day I met you." he chuckled. "Guys, this doesnt change the way I see you. You're my friends and more importantly you've been like brothers to me. This cross was given to me right before my brother was killed, and he made me promise not to take it off for any reason until I get married or absolutely need to. After that point, I was able to see ghosts and spirits and by the following year I was seeing all sorts of creatures and communicating with them."

Andre flashed a small smile. "That that means we're all good?"

"Yep... I dont care about what you are, Dre. It's about who you are..."

The group took a sip of their hot chocolate (what? they arent old enough to drink yet) when another curious question came to Travis's mind.

"By the way, what's the deal with the girls? and for that matter, where are they?"

* * *

The 'girls' had just finished tying up their original hosts when 'Jade' walked into the room.

**"Are we all set?" **She asked in a sultry voice that sounded like duel beings.

'Cat' giggled as she lazily saluted her 'friend'. **"Yes ma'am... They are secured."**

Indeed they were. Tori was bound in silver wire that would've cut human flesh but for her it only weakened her abilities. Her mouth was gagged with a scarf and had a muzzle strapped to her head in case she decided to transform. Only low puppy like whimpers came out as she tried to get loose to no avail. Cat was wrapped from neck to toe in a fisherman's net as she was terrified of the things. She wiggled around but saw no way of getting out or making a sound as she too had a scarf wrapped around her mouth. The 'inner Trina' had just finished hog tying her host and blindfolded her with a pillow case and kept her silent with a piece of duct tape.

The only one with the ability to speak was Jade who was sitting at the foot of the bed glaring daggers.

**"Aw... Jadey dont be like that... You only brought this on yourself. In fact all of you brought this on yourselves." **'Jade' cooed as she gently stroked her pissed off host's cheek. **"If you had just taken that sexy Travis for yourself and made him your slave like all the others, you wouldnt be in this situation now would you?" **Suddenly, 'her' face hardened causing the real Jade to shake slightly. **"You just had to go and fall in love with the guy."**

The sins all faced the helpless girls with steeled glares when Vanity/Envy turned into another form. **"You all went against what you were doing for so long!" **she roared before changing back into her Jade form and with a smirk, she sashayed her hips as she began to sit on her hosts lap. **"But we will remedy that now wont we?"**

She snapped her fingers as the others surround Jade's bound form. There was nothing that could be done to save her now. Her selfish deeds and ideas were what brought this upon herself as well as her friends. She glanced over at her rivals/frenemies who had given up trying to get loose and were staring back at her with pleading eyes. Jade then realized that this was never what she wanted. No longer did she want to just claim Travis, she wanted him to choose her. But as she came to that realization, she felt a hand cover her mouth while this monster on her lap was unrolling another white scarf. She shook her head violently but it was no use. Her ability to speak was now gone...

**"Leave them hear." **Vanity shifted off of Jade's lap. **"We have a virgin to claim..."**

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Okay so let me get this straight, Jade's a Vampire Princess, Cat's a Siren/Mermaid, Trina is a Sorceress, and Tori is a werewolf?" the guys nodded for the 17th time in the past hour. "And they were competiting to see who would get to claim me to their race?"

"Yepperooni." Robbie put his hand on Travis's shoulder.

"Wow I never imagined I be so popular..." he sat back on his bed in disbelief.

Andre inhaled then sat next to his buddy. "But remember, that was at the beginning... Now they're actually competiting to see who you will choose to love. Considering you feel that way about any of them."

Travis brushed his hair back looking at his friends. He had to admit that despite the betrayal he felt pertaining to him being a prize, he internally admitted to himself that he did feel a high degree of feelings for the girls. Each of them exhibitted a form of balance to his lifestyle. Although Jade had a bit of self-centeredness about her, his morals kept him safe as well as his initial kindness towards her. Trina although who was avaricious at times, had generally gotten much better around him thanks to his giving nature. Cat was a complicated case. She could be giddy at one point but then lazy at the drop of a dime. But through his own dilligence, he managed to see past all that. Finally Tori who while beautiful and smart like the others, had a temper and sexual drive that would put most men to shame. His Abstinence and patience leveled her out and in his eyes stood a beautiful young woman.

But reality set in...

He had to choose one...

Shaking his head, he knew this would not be easy though...

_Im in love with four girls... _He mentally slapped himself as he put his head in his hands.


	8. Understanding

**Boy was it was a fun crazy weekend! I truly did a lot of things that happened during that time... But enough about that, now its time for another thrilling chapter to Monster. I want to clarify the previous chapter so that there is no confusion. For starters, the seven deadly sins are in the forms of our heroines. Jade was corrupted with Vanity and Envy. Cat was consumed with Gluttony and Sloth, Trina was taken over by Avarice or Greed in laymans term while Tori was filled with Lust and Wrath. **

**These sins were manifesting within the girls throughout the girls ever since they first met Travis and have been trying to take over for some time. The only reason they manifested this way because instead of following their normal routine, they started to reject it and turn to a desire of something good with resulted in the situations they are in. Also I would like to state that Travis knows what they are now but he does NOT know that they are the one's who mudered his older brother... YET lol but will he ever find out? Well, we'll see soon enough... But for now, lets get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

Travis had respectfully declined the guy's offer to go snowboarding claiming to be sick. In reality, he hadn't the girls in the past two days and was getting worried. Usually by this time he would be running and hiding somewhere on the slopes hoping to blend in, but like everything before, he knew something wasnt right. That is until he bumped into two familiar faces.

"Hi, Travis..." the buxom brunette nervously giggled.

"Oh, hey Trina. What's up Tori?" The younger Vega waved with a quick smile. "Whatcha got there, Trina?"

He pointed at the multitude of bags in her hands.

"Oh there was this sale at the lodge and I just had to buy everything!" she boasted excitedly.

To say that Travis was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Trina wasnt the type to just outwerdly shop for EVERYTHING in a store. Even though she was a shopaholic when he first met her, she was still mellowed out with her money. His attention turned to Tori who was biting her bottom lip in seduction. The next thing he knew, she was clinging to him with bedroom eyes and stroking his jawline.

_'When did Tori become so... Aggressive? And what is this evil energy Im feeling?' _He wondered while prying himself from her body.

"Hey, Travis

He wasnt sure what it was, but something definately wasnt right with Tori, or Trina for that matter. Looking past them, he spoke out. "Andre?"

The two 'sisters' turned around but to their confusion (and chagrin), there was nobody there. The next they knew, Travis was no where to be found. With devious smirks, they nodded and chased after him.

* * *

Andre and Beck were sitting in there rooms when a knock was heard.

"Beck open the door!" it was Jade in her usual annoyed voice.

The two boy's looked at each other in confusion but the teen opted to open the door anyways. The sight before him was suprising to say the least. Jade usually never wanted to have anything to do with him, and yet here she was with a sort of smile on her face. She was outfitted in a purple and black raw underbust corset with a matching dead threads black witchy skirt along with her traditional combat boots. She was checking herself out in a handheld mirror which caused a yellow flag to go off in Beck's mind.

"Hey, um... Jade?"

She stopped momentarily to flash a grin at the young angel.

"Hi, Beck mind if I have a word with you?"

Beck looked back at Andre who simply shrugged. "Um yeah, sure we can talk." he shut the door leaving the demon singer to his own devices. Unknown to Andre though there was someone lurking who was just waiting for the opportunity to catch him alone.

* * *

Jade and Trina had managed to make it to the door of the pitch black room, but still couldnt truly do anything but bang against the door. They've been banging for what felt like an hour. Eventually, they just sat down against each other while trying to regain their breath. Their helpless pleas of rescue were met with pure silence until the sound of clomping footsteps outside of the room. It sounded like running which prompted both girls to scoot back in fear of their evil counterparts. But the banging on the door and a familiar voice put those fears to rest.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

_**Travis? **_Jade mentally cried out coupled with her muffled attempts of response. The other girls joined in the symphony of helpless cries hoping that Travis could hear them. Tori barely managed to get to her feet by pushing against the wall and hopped weakly over to the door knob before Travis decided to leave. She finally made it to the door and fumbled with the lock until it finally clicked open.

"Hello?" the boy stuck his head in the pitch black room. "Anyone in here?"

He turned on the light to see the girls scattered along the floor.

"Jade? Cat? Tori? Trina?" he quickly ran to the latter of the four, only to hear a blood curdling yell.

"NO!"

Travis turned around to see Jade, Trina, Cat, and Tori standing in the doorway. Among them was Andre, Beck, & Robbie.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself as his mind tried to process what was going on. Behind him was his friends but standing before him were his friends.

The Jade that was in the doorway, had a worried expression on her face. Her blue-green eyes flashed in disapproval.

"Travis, dont! They are evil replica's that we had to subdue in order to keep from taking your innocence. They were created from our past sins, and manefested into these forms in order to trick you!" the goth girl pleaded.

Looking back at the helpless girls, he shook his head in grief at what he was about to do. "Im sorry Jade, I didnt know..."

"It's okay, Travis... I know that Beck here and the guys told everything about us not being human and we just want to apologize and say that we do care about you deeply." Cat spoke in her child-like voice. Tori and Trina flashed a smile as they embraced our hero into a hug. It felt right to him. Tori's kindness, Trina's boldness, Cat's quirkyness, and Jade's seductiveness. It all match up with what he was used to.

"Plus instead of us making choose between us, we've decided to let you have us all." The sister's cooed in his ear.

_**Wait a second?**_Travis's eyes shot wide open at what he had just heard. As he pulled away he was disgusted and disbelieving.

"Y-You're not Tori... Or Trina!" looked back at the two sisters who were nodding in approval.

"Travis, we assure you that we are Tori and Trina." The older of the two attempted to place a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

It was then that Travis noticed the most important comfirmation of his life.

"You're eyes..." This caused 'Trina' to be taken aback in confusion.

"My eyes are fine. Golden brown..." She said in an annoyed tone only to be stopped by Travis's hand in front of her face.

His face was somewhat unreadable, but his glare was enough for her to stop whatever she was about to say. "Dont you dare spew that crap in my face spirit." His voice wasnt his usual angry voice. His tone filled with venom; his eyes burning into her soul. "Trina's eyes showed remorse, it showed a need to be loved and accepted for who she was." He turned back to the hogtied brunette who gazed back at him. "You're eyes show nothing but falsehoods and lies..." Suddenly, attention was brought to the other three girls behind this imposter. "I dont know who you are but all I see in your eyes are rage and lust. I knew you couldnt be Tori. Her eyes are filled with a need to be loved not lusted after and she has been hurt."

In an instant the 'Vega sisters' felt a strong punch to their gut that knocked the wind out of them. "You two are monsters..." he whispered as they dissapated into nothingness leaving the rest of the gang in shock. 'Jade' couldnt believe her eyes nor could Cat who rushed at the boy with a deadly punch but was met with a sharp object buried in her chest as Travis moved to the right. "And you...? You're NOTHING like Cat. She is sweet and kind and smarter than she lets on to believe. She can truly be the smartest girl I've ever met but you hold her back with your fetish for emotional pain. It's what you feed on isnt it?" 'Cat' could only gasp for air as the inevitable end was nearing. When Travis pulled back he revealed the pendant that he usually wore around his neck. The fake Cat slumped to the ground then within a few seconds, she vanished.

"That leaves you." The fake Jade looked on in a mix of terror and anger. "You're the mastermind, aren't you?"

**"How did you figure?" **she mocked with a sinister grin.

He furrowed his brow then shook his head, realizing that talking would only prolonge the inevitable. He lunged at 'her' only to be stopped by Beck and Andre who caught his wrists and threw him to the ground in a hard thud. He shook his head and was about to strike again but to add to the already shocking moment, they were no where in sight. Even Robbie was gone. Only the creature's voice rang throughout the halls of the lodge. **"Next time, Travy..."**

* * *

"Dammit..." he muttered. Then he remembered the situation at hand. He immediately cut down the real Cat who was extremely grateful afor finally be let down from the net. Next was Trina who he made sure to be gentle with since she was in a compromising position. He then removed the muzzle from around Tori's head and untied the wires from her petite frame. Lastly, he untied Jade and after removing the scarf that kept her silent the entire time, she lept into his arms and hugged him. He was about to say something but stopped short when he heard her sobbing into his shoulder. Instead, he opted to cradle her in his arms. "Im so sorry!" she wailed. He only soothingly shushed her as he stroked her back.

"Travis..." he turned his head to see the other girls. "We all are..."

"Look, I know I should be mad, but all that matters is that you all are safe." he flashed a small smile that they couldnt help but love. "Look, I'll talk to you all tonight but as for right now, I need to have a word with Jade first." They all nodded and reluctantly left the room.

Once they were all gone, Travis pulled away slightly from Jade who was now only sniffling. "What d-did you want to talk about?" she barely managed a smile amidst her mascara stained tears which he wiped away.

"Jade, you treated me like some sort of trophy... but I see why you did." he stood up and took her by the hand to the balcony outside. "I dont fully understand you or Trina, Tori, and Cat. But I do know that this game is now in my hands. Im going to have to make a choice, and since you are the most level headed out the group I feel I should tell you first."

Jade felt her heart skip a beat. Could this be it?

"Im not sure just yet... but when the time come's I will make a choice. After Andre and the guys told me about the contest, I have to admit it was amusing, but it also made me realize that I do have feelings for you all. However, I have to figure out for myself which of these feelings are strongest. I mean, we're talking about me declaring what Im going to spend eternity as. I could be with Cat and help her rule the seas." Jade's brows furrowed at the thought. "Or I could be a sorcerer like Trina or even a were-wolf..." he looked away for a moment but knew that Jade didnt like that idea. Then he lifted her chin with his finger forcing her to look him directly in his eyes.

"Or I could choose to be a vampire prince and be with you..."

If her eyes could speak, they wouldve told him that they wanted him to choose her. She smiled, like a genuine smile as she hugged him again and closed her blue-green orbs.

"You're eyes..." she opened them again. "...Are filled with something I never thought I'd see..."

She flashed a confused look.

"And what would that be?"

Under the setting sun, he gently placed his lips onto hers. She could feel a chill rush up her spine as she held his shoulders for leverage. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away.

"Love, Jade..." he smiled. "Now, I have to go... I have to tell Tori and the others this same thing. But dont worry, I will give you all a fair chance."

He began to walk away only to turn back to her as he opened the door.

"Oh yea, consider the kiss as a down payment..." he winked and shut the door leaving Jade West on the balcony. She placed her fingers onto her lips still feeling the spark from there brief kiss. She smiled as the sun nearly disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter and review your feed back. Also this story will have an upcoming sequel featuring our resident deadly sins so send in Oc's asap. The poll on my page is still open so let me know who you think will be with Travis in the end of this fic. Finally, I would like to clarify that even though Jade and Travis kissed that does NOT mean that she is guaranteed to be with him. In fact for the heck of suspense the sequel will be much longer than this story and whoever is chosen is not guaranteed to keep him. Oh what the heck one last bit of info, Travis can date any of the girls but he must sleep with them and give his innocence to one of them in order to be one of their respective species. Also I am holding an one shot contest. You may put Travis with any of the girls or multiple girls (either way) it must be either rated T or M and you must let me know who the pairing is about. Thank you my fellow reader/authors and good night! **

**-kenshinfox**


	9. It's like this

**Okay before we begin the next chapter lets recap, 5 of the 7 deadly sins were defeated by Travis who has awakened a small portion of his spiritual abilities. Only the Vanity/Envy aka 'Jade' survived and she took Andre, Beck, and Robbie with her. After rescueing the girls, Travis decided that before they do anything else, he needs to reveal his true feelings for each girl... Last chapter, he admitted to Jade first and left her with a kiss.**

**I would like to say thank you for the support of this fiction and I will try to update more quickly...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's like this...**

Cat sat down on her bed in a bundle of nerves. Ever since Travis told her and the Vega sisters that he was going to talk to Jade first, she had a hunch that her gothic bestfriend/rival would attempt something. She had fought the urge to cry because she was better than that.

_'Maybe I should just call it quits... I mean Tori has her perfect cheekbones, Trina has her shape, and Jadey has her attitude that help her to stand out from the crowd.' _she pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed silently. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Cat?"

It was Travis...

Cat quickly wiped her face and hurried to the door revealing the object of her affection. He was smiling at her with a soft gaze in his honey brown eyes...

"Hi, Travey!" she yelled out enthusiastically hoping to hide the previous sadness that had taken residence in her voice just minutes ago.

"Um... Have you been crying?" he asked.

In an instant her smile had dropped and in its place was a look of unreadable emotions. She pondered telling him the truth, maybe it would be a nice change of pace. But he would probably think of her as a baby or something. It didnt matter to her though... Not anymore she realized. If she couldnt be honest with the young man she loved, how could she even consider herself the one for him.

"Yes... I have been crying." she admitted on instinct alone.

The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in Travis's strong arms. She felt warm... safe... but more importantly, she felt accepted. She latched onto him tightly, clutching his shirt and sobbing freely. She knew that deep down inside, she didnt deserve him and that she was truly pushing her luck with trying to date him. She was beneath him despite having abilities.

"Im sorry that I hurt you..." he whispered in her ear causing her to pull away in shock and confusion.

"W-What do you have to be sorry about?" she responded in a equally quiet tone of voice. "Im the one who should be apologizing."

He smiled and kissed her hands.

"Cat, you've been trying to change who you are for so many people... you lost who you really are in the process." he wiped his thumb right under her eyes, ridding her of the streaks on her face. "However, you've decided to make another change... that change being find yourself again. I never knew how much you went through just to get me to notice you. You are the first one to greet me in the morning with a smile on your face and you never show this horrible truth of being used and rejected for who you are... But before I say anymore, I want you to know this..."

Cat's eyes sparkled as a the look of wonder became more evident.

"Whether we are to be is still unsure, but if you are not my soulmate, dont go back to being this shell of yourself. Trust me you may miss out on that special someone if he's not me." He smiled and led her to her bed and sat down. "But on that note, I was told about who and what you are by the guys..." he looked away for a moment to reflect on the incident that occured just hours before. "...If you are my other half, then I dont want you to change who you are. You aren't perfect..."

Cat looked down in a bit of disappointment.

"But that's the way I like- no that's the way I'd love you..." she turned back to him and hugged him like never before. Her heart was pounding her ribcage while a tint of pink had managed to etch its way onto her cheeks. Then it happened...

Their lips met.

It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity to her...

"Wow..." they both said in unison. Each was staring wide-eyed at the other before Travis stood to his feet.

"I have to go, Cat. But I promise you that who ever I choose, I will mean it from my heart..."

The red head smiled and giggled as she felt a blush creep back onto her cheeks.

"Bye. Travey." she whispered.

"See ya, Kitty..."

* * *

Tori was confused... She didnt know what to expect when Travis asked her, Trina, and Cat to wait while he talked to Jade.

_'Maybe he confessed that he wants her instead?' _she thought to herself. Deep down, her flaws were literally manifested into a humanoid form and after seeing her love interest witness it in person, she didnt know how to react to it. _'Who would want a sex crazed werewolf anyways?' _

"Hey, Tori..."

The young werewolf jumped out of her skin when hearing his voice. His soft yet strong voice rang in her sensitive ears like a symphony but when she turned around she saw him with a somewhat sad gaze. On his lips was a smile but his eyes betrayed the happiness that he wanted to portray.

"Hey Tori, um, mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure..." she scootched a little letting him have a seat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Travis rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a moment. Tori took notice of this, causing her to feel a little sorry for the guy.

"Um... I wanted to tell you that, I talked to Jade and Cat already." Although his voice was extremely low, her heightened sense of hearing was more than enough to catch what he was saying. She wasnt the smartest person in the world but she wasnt naive to think that nothing happened between her possible love and her friends. Deep down she knew what would be the next thing to leave his lips.

"So... How did that go?" she tried to sound nonchalant but the nervousness was evident.

"Well, I didnt choose them..." Tori's eyes flashed in glee. "I told them that I have feelings for them as well as you and your sister."

The smile that was attempting to creep onto Tori's lips, quickly shifted into a look of confusion. "I dont follow... Travis."

Brushing his dreads, he looked back at the latina werewolf with a soft smirk.

"What I mean is that Im not making a choice right away. I want to get to know you all before I make a life altering decision. I cant even begin to explain how much I care about you and the others but I have to know that the one I choose is truly the one I want." Tori opened her mouth to say something but was stopped. "I know, it sounds insane, but I need this because I dont want to be in love with 4 girls. So Im going to do this and hopefully, sooner rather than later I will make a decision based on what my heart tells me..."

_'He loves me...?" _Tori tried to make sense of everything that was being revealed to her. "So, if you were to choose me, then you know you would be accepting a fate of being a werewolf for eternity right?" she raised her left eyebrow making sure that Travis knew exactly what he was getting into. To her suprise, he shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, and If I choose Jade, Ill be a vampire prince, and with Cat I would be an aquatic mer-man or something close to it anyways." he noted; chuckling at the revelation he told her. "What Im trying to say is that whoever I choose, I would be accepting an eternal fate that cannot be reversed. I know, and I am willing..."

Tori smiled at the boy and hugged him tightly letting his warmth fill her body. But deep down she was also performing this gesture because in her heart she had one more bit of doubt that was eating away at her. "I dont care about your lust issues either nor your rage Tori..." Her eyes shot opened in a mix of shock and awe.

"Geez, is that the look of the day or something?" he laughed as he held her hands. Suddenly, he felt her hands begin to shake, but he was okay with this because it hid the fact that his were doing the same thing. "Look, it's not a guarantee, but I know that deep down a part of me wants you Tori, but I have to figure out this tricky heart of mine. One second, it says you then it's the same thing with the other 3 and I dont want to make a decision when my heart isnt all the way into it. I couldnt do that to you or anyone..." She noticed the stream of tears flowing down his cheek and in a moment of courage, she pressed her lips onto the droplets upon his cheeks.

"Travis, I understand and thank you for telling me the truth."

The two embraced in another hug before Travis stood to his feet and headed to the door. "I'll see you later okay?"

She nodded as he walked out shutting the door behind him. She laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling; a wide smile etched upon her face. She turned towards the twilight sky and let her eyes close as she savored the moment that just occured.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

Trina Vega decided to go for a walk under the stars to clear her mind of everything. Deep down, she was the one worse for wear mentally. Travis's request to talk to Jade left her with much more than just doubts. She was plagued with mental images of Jade taking advantage of him using her seductive skills, or Cat using her sweet talk to convince him to be hers. Heck, even her own sister became the subject of her horrfying nightmare. No doubt, she loved her sister with all her heart, but like the goth and red-head, she had something to offer Travis: A lifetime as their kind. All she could do was conjure spells and that power couldnt transfer to her crush only to her offspring. _'Would he accept me?' _she once again beat herself down in her mind causing her already slow steps in the snow turn into trudging. She felt like there was nobody for her... Destined to live alone with her eternal life to torture her with the happiness of other couples who had what she so desperately desired.

"Kind of cold, isnt it?"

Trina was so deep in her thoughts, she didnt notice that someone was following her the entire time. Turning around she saw a vision of familiarity.

"Travis? What are you doing here?" she was legitimately concerned about how he knew where she would be.

The young man finally caught up with her and was trying to catch his breath amidst the bitter cold. "I could s-say the same th-thing about you..." He finally stood up and took in a sharp breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere..."

The older sister was stunned. She didnt think that anyone could care enough about her to come follow her. "I thought you'd be too busy talking to Jade, Cat or Tori..."

Travis knew that deep down, Trina was one of the most broken out of the four. She tried so much to be accepted by her peers, her kind, even by other guys. The list would be three miles long if not longer on how far she's gone to gain other's approval. "I did already, and now Im speaking with you, Trina."

Unknown to him, Trina had a hint of anger welling up inside of her. Although it wasnt directed towards him, he was about to catch someone else's hell.

"Oh, so save little old Trina for last huh?!" She snapped causing Travis to take a couple steps back. "Well guess what?! I dont care! I dont care if you pick Jade or Cat or... Even Tori! I know you desire them over me because they have more to offer!" She didnt realize it but she was practically foaming at the mouth as her powers began to encircle her body. "I dont NEED you and I wont be someone's plaything again! I'd rather you LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE and GO AWAY!" she turned her back to him in a failed attempt to hide the tears than were now pouring down her face as she choked back a sob. It wasnt until she heard the soft crunching of snow that she finally let out a pain filled wail. She once again felt cold and alone. That is... Until...

"Im not leaving you, Trina..." she forced her eyes to open as she now felt warm. The feeling of someone's arm wrapped around her felt so right it sent a warming sensation throughout her anatomy. Instantly she melted into the hold as she bit her bottom lip. "...Trina, I dont care about that. Im here to tell you exactly what I told the others. Im going to make a decision but not based on what I want to be for eternity, but based on who my heart belongs to... Right now, my heart is torn in four ways but one day it will become whole again and on that day I will make a decision. I care about you Trina more than you will let yourself know!" He turned her around so that she could see the fire in his eyes. His face was stern was still loving. "Damn it! I wont let you go on through life believing that you're not worth anything! You are worth so much to not only me but to many others... But you have to take the bad with the good and vice-versa. I've been rejected just because of my beliefs! Trina you are special and you need to accept that If I do choose you!"

Shocked wasnt the right word to describe what Trina was feeling right now. It was a mix of many things. She was upset, happy, confused, etc. but all of that led to the most shocking moment of either one's life. She cried right there underneath the moonlight as he held her. She gripped the back of his jacket as tight as she could as her muffled wails continued for about another five minutes until all that was left was soft sniffles. Trina and Travis just stood there in that same spot until she finished and she pulled away. "Why?" she whispered. "Why do you care so much about what I do or how I feel?"

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"I do because I do..." he kissed her forehead and led her back to the lodge. "Come on, we gotta get back in before you catch a cold..."

* * *

**Later that night...**

All four girls laid awake as the only sounds were the crickets that chirped.

Each girl glanced over at each other trying to make sense of the night they had all experienced...

Love...

Acceptance...

Desire...

Determination...

All of these things were what kept them awake at night, but the one thing that each knew for certain was that he felt these things for them simply was because he did. There was no ulterior motive, no games, no logical reasoning, just the fact that his heart felt what it wanted to... Each other them knew that in order for them to be with him, they would have to challenge themselves to be who they are and once they got home, they would no doubt state their claim on being with Travis.

**On the other side of the mountains...**

"Who are you?" a creepy yet sultry voice echoed.

"We are your servants, mistress..." Three voices droned out in unison.

"Layla Lust." A young woman walked from the shadows with a wicked smirk. "But very good my pets. Now, what is your mission?"

"To cause suffering and chaos to Travis..." they spoke out again.

"...and?"

"Destroy Tori and Trina..." Andre spoke as he faced forward.

"...Torture Jade..." Beck growled as he furrowed his brows.

"...and break Cat!" Robbie roared with a hint of insanity in his voice.

Layla Lust stood before her new 'recruits' and took notice of her prizes. "Yes. Remember gentlemen, they ripped out your hearts to pursue another man. More specifically, a human. Why should they have the right to toy with your feelings? To push you aside for someone who is obviously inferior to you three, delectable young specimens?"

"Because it's their choice..."

Layla turned to see a now distraught Andre on his knees clutching his head in pain. She quickly rushed over to him and lifted his chin planting her full lips onto his. His eyes widened before returning to their blank look. He stood to his feet and returned to the line where his friends stood.

"They have NO right to play with your hearts!" she retorted while licking her lips. "But we get to play right along with them dont we, Andre?" she rubbed his chest as her other hand stroked his jawline.

"Yes, mistress Layla..." he droned.

"Very good, now return to the lodge and remember to be inconspicuous until I signal you to act, understood?"

All three nodded and left for the destination.

"I will get my revenge, Travis... I will break you as well as those tramps, and when Im done..." Layla shifted into her true demonic form. Her forehead had two short horns. Her skin was now a dark pink and her eyes were blue and green respectively. Her hair was yellow with purple streaks in it. Finally she was clothed in a blood red skin tight dress that showed off her shapely figure. "...There wont be anything left for the vultures of this world."

* * *

**Man this was the longest chapter I've written so far and it's getting better. I truly hope that you all enjoy this chapter and review. I would like to state that the character of Layla Lust is not my own character but an OC sent in by Snickers-Cutie who I give 100% credit to. Although originally, the character was supposed to only have Jade's sin's abilities and colors, I decided to give her the remaining powers of the 'destroyed' sins as well. Next chapter, the gang will be going back to school and that's when all hell will (literally) break loose. Andre is a demon in this fic (as stated in previous chapters) so he has the ability to resist better than Beck and Robbie since both the 7 deadly sins come from his home. Well I will hope to update soon so again review and send feedback to my inbox as well**

**-kenshinfox out**


	10. It Begins

**It's been a wild ride but now for the sake of those who enjoy this story, I am currently working on some artworks for the many couple possibilities. Each one will represent Travis with one of the girls. I am almost done with Travis and Tori's "future" and will be working on Trina and Travis next hopefully things will work in my favor and I can get done with that before the week is out. Once I am done with all the pics, I will post them on my username is Akamarukingkiba on the site. I will probably post a direct link to it on my page here...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It Begins...**

The school had poured in the Asphalt Cafe in waves in preparations for a suprise performance. Everyone was trying to figure out who was the person performing, but nobody could confirm that answer. Beck and Robbie were simply sitting down at the gangs usual table with Andre who had just arrived from the Grub Truck.

"Yo, man any idea who the student singing is?" the demon boy asked.

Both his friends shook their heads. It was then that Jade and the other girls appeared with the same looks and questions.

"I wonder who's singing today?" Trina asked while examining the rather large crowd.

Jade copied the buxom latina girl and smirked in response. "Whoever it is must be very popular to have this big of a turnout."

Tori, and Cat nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned around to see none other than Travis standing on a scaffold like structure above the cafe holding an acoustic guitar and a small band behind him. "My name's Travis Henderson, and I would like to dedicate this song to four incredible girls in my life. They are truly great friends and I felt that they should know that." He flashed a smile at the girls then began playing the instrument with vigor as the crowd cheered him on. Everyone except the possesed trio whose faces darkened.

**Into the Night by Carlos Santana & Chad Kroeger**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**  
**It was love from above that could save me from hell**  
**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**  
**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**  
**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**  
**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**  
**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And the voices bang like the angels sing**  
**We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And we danced on into the night**  
**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**  
**And we danced on into the night**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**  
**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**  
**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**  
**The room left them moving between you and I**  
**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**  
**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the nightAnd we sang**  
**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ayAnd the voices bang like the angels sing**

**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And we danced on into the night**  
**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**  
**And we danced on into the night**  
**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**  
**And we danced on into the night**

Travisclosed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken in by the music as he wailed on his guitar. Jade could feel the passion exhibited by the young boy, allowed herself to be taken in as well. She started to dance with Cat who looked to be enjoying herself as well. Tori was cheering at the top of her lungs while Trina mirrored the goth and red-head. Finally, the music started to quiet down and Travis opened his eyes to see the fire in each girl's movement.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**  
**It was love from above that could save me from hell**  
**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**  
**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**  
**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**  
**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**  
**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And the voices bang like the angels sing**  
**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And we danced on into the night**  
**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**  
**And the voices bang like the angels sing**  
**We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**  
**And we danced on into the night**

Once the song ended, the crowd of students cheered one last time for the young boy winked at the girls before taking a bow and leaving the upper level. Jade and Cat continued to cheer while Tori looked around as if they had lost something.

or someone...

"Hey, has anyone seen Andre, Beck, & Robbie?' the latina turned back to her friends who had just acknowledged Tori's question.

Jade scrunched up her face and looked around hoping to find the boys near Festus's Grub Truck or the stage, but they were no where in sight. "They were just here a minute ago. Where could they have gone that quickly?"

* * *

**After School**

"Hey, Travis, great song bro." one of the band members congratulated as he [Travis] headed to leave towards the parking lot. "See ya monday!"

He waved back at the guy and began his long trek home. It was at least a 15 minute walk and even though Jade and the other girls have offered him rides multiple times, he respectfully declined due to the fact that he loved the exercise. By the time he made it half-way to his apartment, the sun was beginning its descent upon the horizon. He took a long look at his growing shadow as he approached an old abandoned building that he usually used as a short cut from time to time...

"Almost there..." he muttered as he entered the building with caution.

The building itself was a small corporation facility that house medical supplies and outdated waste material. He never had the urge or curiosity to just explore the place since it honestly gave him the creeps. There were at least 3 more floors above him and a basement area that doubled as an underground bunker during earthquakes. Travis released a sharp breath as he observed the many virus samples that were contained inside various shaped jars. "Never, gets any easier." he sighed when he heard an unfamiliar sound. It was the creaking of a door from the upper level stairs. Next came the 'ceremonial' footsteps. He stopped dead in his tracks and rushed to a wall avoiding who or whatever was coming down. As he peaked his head around the corner, making sure not to give his position away, he saw a creature with wings.

Demonic wings...

"Andre?" he whispered while coming out of his hiding spot catching the demon boy attention. "Dude?! You almost scared the crap out of me!" he chuckled. Andre didnt return the gesture and instead glared at the boy. "A-Andre?"

The next thing he knew he was on the recieving end of a bone crunching punch that caused him to slide across the tiled floor. It took Travis only about half a minute to regain his composure, but before he could say anything, he was grabbed by the demon and tossed through all wall; landing into a stretcher. He finally pulled himself to his feet and narrowly avoided the now flying Andre who was attempting to spear him into the large mirror. "What the hell is wrong is you?!"

Andre stood up wiping the shards of glass from his body and bared his fangs. "You took her..." he growled; venom dripping from each word. "...You took her away from us!"

"Wait, us?"

Before Travis could ask, he was then hit in the back by a fiery blast that sent him reeling. and before he even hit the ground, he was struck by a long object that doubled his pain. Once he finished skidding across the floor, he looked up to see the source of his pain.

"Beck? Robbie?" he was shocked at the sight of his friend no... his brothers were assaulting him. "What are you guys doing?" He clutched at his chest while now seriously limping towards any form of exit he could find. Robbie was the first of the two to respond.

"You took them away..." he droned.

Again, Travis was confused. "Who? Took who away?"

"Cat..."

"Tori..."

"Jade..."

Each name brought up had sparked a realization to the young man. He never understood the extent of what his own buddies were going through when the girls opted to compete for his heart. "Guys, I had no idea..." he managed to get out while gasping for air. "But you dont have to kill me."

"But you see, Travis..." The Angel and Sorceror recited in unison.

Travis had managed to sneak to the door only to be blocked by Andre who grabbed him into a bear hug. "We... are under orders..."

With that being said, the two focused their powers into their hands and fired them at the now defenseless and battered Travis. The last thing he remembered was a bright flash then darkness...

However... He never guessed where he would end up...

* * *

**Alright, I know that this chapter wasnt as long as the previous one but hey I was running with the flow of things so bare with me. I hope you all liked the way I introduced our newest villains into the story and next chapter... things get rated mature for what reason not sure yet but it will be rated M for safety lol... Um I really dont have anything else to explain about this chapter so just review and continue to support you daily neighborhood author! Kenshinfox!**


	11. What's to come

**Wow! Im officially writing my tenth chapter for this fiction! Yes! I would like to say that the significance of this is that the only fic I've finished lately was Metal Gear Drama which I finished well over a year ago I believe. After that all of my ideas have been one-shots or incomplete due to writers block or lack of insperation. So now that I have 10 chapters done now, this story will continue until the end and I will not be writing anymore new fics or updating old ones until I finish this so keep that support up and get me some new fans! Oh and as promised, this chapter will be rated M for sexual encounters, language, and safety for young readers... thank you...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: What's to Come**

"Travis?" two femine voices whispered.

A low grumble escaped his lips as he subconsciously shook his head slowly.

"Travis, wake up..." a sweet childish voice rang in his ear softly.

"Wha? Who's there?" he mumbled.

"Open your eyes and find out..." now that voice was truly seductive. He complied to the request of the voices opened his eyes to a sight that he had only seen once in his dreams. Once again he was surrounded by his female friends who all had a serious yet flirtatious gaze. "What's going on here? Am I dreaming again? Am I dead?" He gulped after that last one.

Jade simply walked towards him stopping only mere inches from his proned body. "To answer your questions, You're unconscious, No, and No you're not dead." she replied in a somewhat snarky tone. "But..." her voice was now vunerable again. "You were hurt pretty badly though."

It was then that Travis's mind finally caught on to what she was saying. "Oh, yea... The guys attacked me..." He looked towards the ground in a state of guilt and shame. "They said that I stole you from them..."

"Fuck that!" Cat yelled out in a fit of anger surprising everyone including herself. She continued nonetheless. "Beck broke up with Jade a long time ago. Andre and Tori were only friends per his own requests, and Robbie persisted on being a 'player' juggling me and Trina so he could get his popularity!"

Travis was about to say something, but was cut off by Trina.

"Dont get us wrong, we've forgiven them and we love them like family but that's truly the extent of our feelings for them." she added so that her crush would'nt be confused.

"But, that's not what we wanted to talk to you about..." Tori spoke up and smiled gently at the now standing boy. His heart betrayed his appearance along with his cool guy act. He felt like his rib cage was about to break in half from the excessive pounding of his heart. Tori put her hand on his chest and giggled. "He's nervous again..."

The others came and felt just what Tori had just told them and they each exchanged a look that was all too familiar to him.

"W-What did you want to talk to me about?" he felt his cheeks grow hotter by the second as the girls turned their attention back to him.

"We wanted to show you in this 'fantasy' world what you can expect from being with us for eternity." Jade stroked his jaw. "And dont worry, you're not REALLY losing your innocence to us...yet..." she playfully raised her pierced eyebrow. "This is just a lucid dream so you can know what will hapen."

Suddenly, Travis found himself lying on a bed with Cat straddling him. "Guess Im first!" she giggled merrily but then flashed a look of seriousness to the boy under her. "Trust me?" He simply nodded. Cat's eyes flashed an aqua color and soon Travis found himself completely naked. He wanted to protest but found that deep down he secretly desired this. The petite red-haired siren had just finished removing her garments and was positioning the lower half of her body over his hardened member. In an instant she dropped her weight and Travis felt himself squeeze inside her. He had never heard a sound like what had came out of Cat Valentine's mouth as she bounced up and down with her pace quickening by the second.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelped as a stray tear escaped her brown eyes. "You're so big!"

Travis was speechless to say the least. Since he had never done anything like this in his life, he was at a loss for words. This continued until he felt his balls tighten and his manhood throb tremendously. "Oh shit! Cat, I think Im gonna-"

"It's okay..." she captured his lips and continued. "...I am too!"

Both participants released at the exact same time causing Cat to tremble as she pulled herself off of him and knelt down with a smile that seemed permanently etched on her lips. Once Travis opened his eyes and his body finally adjusted back to normal, he looked at Cat then tried to stand only to fall back on his butt. "Ow..." he groaned. He looked down at himself to see that he had a sharks tail and fins on his forearms. Then, he looked at Cat who was smiling even harder. "Think water, silly." she giggled. He gave her a questonable look before thinking about what he was told to. A roaring wave appeared on both sides of him but stayed in position so that it wouldnt harm him or the girls.

"This is the power of the sea... My powers..."

Travis nodded then looked at Jade. "So... I guess you're next?"

The Vampire princess nodded and smirked. "Yep, just think human and we can get this started. Maybe I can see if the hype about your... 'little' friend is worth it."

Once again Travis closed his eyes until he could feel wiggling toes again. Once he opened his honey brown orbs, Jade was already stripped and preparing to have him impale her flower. "Are you ready?" He nodded. She then dropped onto his once again hardened member causing her icy blue eyes to widen and flash to a dark red. Her fangs protruded past her pearl white teeth as she clutched onto Travis's shoulders. Never before had she ever felt this from any male, let alone a human around her age. "Oh, Fuck, Travis!" se screamed which earned her a disgusted look from Cat and the Vega sisters. Honestly, they had NEVER seen Jade act this way with any guy she was with... Not even Beck... "Oh my go- Im going to cum!" she could only bite down on his shoulder as her walls tightened and she felt herself pour out onto him. This time Travis was ready and just as Jade finished, he unleashed the second wave of his seed inside of her in torrents. It wasnt until he felt her relax when he finally helped her off of his 'liitle' buddy. But what came next caught even Jade off guard. He was on his knees and clutching his stomache in excruciating pain.

"T-Travis?" she whispered only to hear his groans turn to deepened grunts. His brown skin stayed the same but his honey brown eyes changed to a slightly dark gold color in his pupils. His teeth were now outfitted with fangs and his body was now even more muscular than before. He was now a vampire. Finally, the pain subsided and he rose to his knees. His blood no longer boiled and his muscles no longer ached. All he felt was power both physically and mentally. "This is the power of the Vampire, Travis..." Jade winked before walking away letting Tori have her turn. It didnt take long for Travis to turn back to his original form and lay on his back. But this time was different.

"I want you to be on top, if you wouldnt mind." the latina with perfect cheekbones quietly asked. He nodded and flipped her onto her back and gently proceeded like with the previous two. Once inside, he felt her body tense up as if in immense pain. He looked at her to see she was whimpering. His mind told him to pull out now before he hurt her any further but her legs wrapped around him told him otherwise. Amidst the tiny tears that pooled around her eyes, she smiled and nodded for him to continue. The first few strokes were painful to say the least but soon, he saw that Tori was now experiencing the pleasure of their escapade. Unlike with Cat or Jade, he could tell that Tori, although she had alot of lust in her, was a complete novice like himself and that took the pressure off of him.

"Oh yes! Travis right there!" she cried out as her canines were exposed. Her eyes glowed a golden brown color. Her body convulsed from the overwhelming stimulation she was enduring and within minutes she, like those prior to her, released her juices onto his rock hard shaft. He continued thrusting into her making sure to give her the same treatment he allowed to the others. Jade crossed her arms and smirked at the sight. Cat looked at her and let her curiousity take over. "What's wrong, Jadey?"

"Im just imagining what will Travis look like when he turns into Vega..." she mused.

It was done and like the previous two times, Travis began to change. His teeth were jagged canines and his eyes were bloody read around the iris with pitch black pupils. But unlike the traditional look Jade expected, Travis had two marks on each cheek and one under each eye and his face remained human while his body was upright like a man's but hairy like a wolf. All the girls were impressed. Especially Jade, who secretly had to admit that he looked even better than his human appearance. "You look good as my kind, Travis..." Tori winked as she took her spot next to Jade and Cat.

Last but not least it was Trina's turn to go and she made sure to make it count. She gently pushed Travis back on the bed and licked the tip of his member before engulfing it in her mouth. Travis's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he again was pleasantly surprised feeling the warmness of Trina's full lips around his long thick shaft. "I guess Trina's going for the gold, huh?" he playfully joked until he felt a vibration that shut him up immediately. Looking down again, he saw Trina was humming as she bobbed up and down. "Glurk. Glurk Glurk!" was all he heard until she finally came up for air. "I dont need you feel me to show you what you'll become." she winked before going back to sucking his cock. It took much longer than with the other three, but eventually, after what felt like 10 minutes of bliss (or disdain if you take it from the girls point of view), he finally released his warm seed in Trina's mouth but unexpectantly, she continued sucking him until he was completely spent. Wiping her mouth she gently licked the head again before getting and letting her abilities take root. As if on cue, he felt a surge of power swirl around him in a multitude of colors. Suddenly he was outfitted in a mage's assassin uniform with long katana's and a staff. He had never felt a power like this from any of the other girls but he knew that his decision wouldnt be based on who was stronger... even if Trina never actually had sex with him. Finally, it was time to turn back to normal... But before he could say anything, his world became blurry letting him know that he was about to wake up.

"Travis?" Trina called out to him.

"..."

"Travey?" Cat pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"...hmm?"

"Damn it! Travis Wake up!" Jade roared.

He jumped up only to clutch his right rib. "What the? Where am I?" he winced. Once the pain subsided, he saw he was surrounded by the objects of his affection. But more importantly, among them was the one he would spend his eternity with...

"Are you okay?" Tori asked while feeling his forehead.

Looking at each girl one by one, he smiled.

He had finally chosen his soulmate...

"Never better..."


	12. The Truth part 1

**Man it's been one crazy thing after another... First, off I would like to thank all of you who are fans of this story... You all are the backbone to this fiction and without you all, I wouldve quit a long time ago. Secondly, now we are going to get into a lot more action as well as keep up the romance. I hoped to have more reviews from this fiction but you know what? Sometimes its about the quality and not the quantity of reviews and mail you recieve that mean the most. As an upcoming author, I look through those reviews many times and just cant help but smile when I see the followers and fans telling me how much they love this story... So with that being said, lets get back to the next installment of Monster.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Truth... part 1**

It had been nearly 3 weeks after the attack from Beck, Andre, and Robbie. No one at Hollywood Arts had seen them since then. Travis had to admit that he was the most disappointed out of the group. For the entire time period, he was looking for revenge on them. He wasnt sure why they attacked him, but one thing he wasnt was a pushover. It wasnt anything personal mind you, but that didnt excuse what they did in the least and he knew that whatever was affecting them, must've knocked a few screws loose...

Travis walked down the hall trying to put two and two together when he bumped into someone.

"Ow, what the he-..." he was stopped by the sight of a beautiful girl who was sitting on her butt from being knocked down. "Oh Im sorry, I didnt mean to-."

"Oh it's okay." The young girl reassured as she dusted off her designer jeans.

Travis was awestricken with the girl. She was beautiful to say the least. She was peculiar to say the least. She had brown hair that hung loose to her shoulders and her eyes were a mysterious gold/lilac color. Her chest was well endowed which was enphasized by her short and tight pink tank top that Travis could've sworn was see through.

"Hello?"

There was nobody home. Travis was too entranced by her beauty.

"Hello?" she tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his less than gentleman behavior.

"Oh, Im sorry..." he blushed heavily due to embarrassment. "...Um, Im Travis who's not a pervert!"

He held out his hand which she happily shook with a slight giggle in her tone.

"Im Layla, it's a... pleasure to meet you Traviswho'snotapervert." she flashed a dazzling smile at him that caused him to chuckle nervously. He scratched the back of his head hoping to break the akwardness he was feeling. "So uh, are you new here?" She nodded with a slight pout that in his eyes made her appear even more attractive. "Sadly, yes... I just transfered here from my old school and I dont have a single friend yet." Layla put on her best sad face knowing that Travis was a sucker for the damsel in distress. "Would you be my friend?" she cooed while stepping closer to him. Travis felt his jeans getting tighter and soon thoughts refused to form in his mind as all he could do was feel this uncontrollable urge to fufill his surpressed lustful desires. Thankfully, he heard four very familiar voices coming from around the corner.

"Oh, hi Travis." Jade was the first to notice the compromising position he was in. "Who's your friend?" she flashed a mocking smile but Travis knew better. Deep down inside he knew that Jade was a jealous individual that was overly emphasized by her scowl. However, Travis also knew that when Jade had a smile on her face and a somewhat southern accent to her voice, she was beyond jealous. She was getting territorial... As she stalked forwad, his mind began formulating some form of an excuse. Anything to avoid Jade's wrath falling upon this innocent girl.

"My name... is Layla..." the young girl smiled as she extended her hand only to earn a small scowl from the goth vampire.

"That's nice... Anyways, Travis I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies this friday night?" She put on her best pouty face which she knew Travis enjoyed... "We can watch anything you want." she then pulled the dreadlocked teen down to her and whispered in his ear. "...and I do mean **anything.**" Tori and the others quickly stepped in before Jade went too far.

"She meant come out with us..." the latina interjected. "...We know you wanted to get your mind off of what happened with the guys lately, so we thought it would be nice if we all took some time to clear our heads."

"Even though Cat's head is always cleared..." Jade joked earning a frown from the usually cheerful red-head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she yelled out hurt.

Jade was smiling until she looked up at Travis who shook his head in disappointment. "She didnt mean anything by it Cat." He walked up to her and hugged the petite girl who playfully jumped into his embrace. "KK."

Layla literally felt her powers well up inside of her. She was NOT one to play second fiddle to anyone. She had to get Travis alone with her so that she could destroy him from the inside out and then the girls would pay soon enough... "Oh man." she announced causing everyone to focus on her. "I have a guy named Mr. Sikowitz next and I dont know where his room is."

Nobody was buying what Layla was spewing out of her mouth but Travis (the oblivious male that he was) was more than happy to escort this new student to her class. Once they began to turn the corner, she raised her eyebrows seductively letting the girls know that something was up.

"You three felt that too, right?" Trina asked while shivering just slightly. Tori and Jade nodded while Cat had her fists clenched so tight, they were turning white. "She's not who she claims to be..." the small girl announced in her uncommonly used serious tone.

* * *

**Later on that day...**

Tori was the only one who didnt have to stay after school. She had just made it to her locker and began putting her books up when all of a sudden, her pear phone vibrated in her pocket. After a few taps on the screen she was staring at an adorable picture of Travis sleeping in biology class forwarded by Jade. Then another message appeared.

**From: Travy-kins**

**Hey Tors... Sorry I gotta stay after and help with the set of the Wizard of Oz... :( I'll catch you later tonight so that we can rehearse with the others**

She quickly replied and shut her locker door only to be greeted by a pair of lilac eyes.

"Hello, Tori..."

The brunette werewolf jumped slightly. "What the-? Why are you just creeping around like some stalker?" she huffed in annoyance. Layla chuckled to herself before leaning towards the now uneasy latina. "Im sorry." she mockingly apologized. "Let me make it up to you..." It was then that the atmosphere around them both became heavy. It was like a force was pressing against Tori Vega who was gripped in fear."

"Do you remember me now, Tori?" Layla's eyes flashed as she sent a shockwave into the brunette forcing her on her back. The wounded werewolf struggled to her feet while clutching her chest. Layla swiftly dashed at supersonic speeds towards Tori who was just now regaining her bearings. By the time she was able to focus, Layla was already in front of her and launched a side kick that sent Tori carreening into a set of lockers. The sickening thud as her body connected with the steel was enough to elicit some form of fear from the girl who was trying desperately to get away. Inch by inch she crawled, as her tormenter stalked closer and closer to her.

"Aw... Big bad Tori Vega crawling..." she taunted as she kicked the girl in the same ribs she assaulted just a few minutes ago. "It's no wonder..." she yanked at Tori's hair making her groan in displeasure. "...Travis doesnt want a bitch like you..."  
Instantly, she snapped. Her brown eyes shifted to a darkened yellow and her teeth were now canine like. Layla was knocked down from Tori's thrashing as her just previously wounded prey suddenly became the predator. Once the transformation was completed, she saw that Tori was now towering over her with malicious intent. Her eyes revealed blood lust... Without a second thought, Layla made a run for it with the now hungry wolf girl on her tail. It didnt take very long before Layla was forced to knock down anything she could get her hands on in order to throw off her pursuer. Finally, she ended up outside away from the school allowing Tori, in her blind rage, to expose herself and the reality of spiritual beings to humans who were in shock and terror at the ferocious beast that had just dashed past them. It was then that Layla flashed a smirk and jumped into a set of bushes knowing that Tori would follow...

"**Where are you?!" **Tori howled as she somehow ended up in the middle of a construction site. Sniffing around, she noticed that the girls scent had disappeared but there was something else in the air. Now there were three seperate scents and all of them were familiar. Her eyes shot open in a fit of anger but at the same time happiness. Stepping before her were the forms of: **"Beck? Robbie? Andre?" **she lowly growled. The three teens stood as if in a militia's line with their eye's forward and there glares blank. Tori was about to change back into her human form, but stopped short when she heard a wicked laugh.

"Tori, Tori, Tori..." Layla walked out from her hiding spot shaking her head; a wicked smirk matching her laugh. "Simple, Tori, you still dont get it do you?"

**"What did you do to them?!" **she roared sending a small shockwave at her snickering foe who kept walking towards her seemingly unfazed.

"My dear Tori, I didnt do anything..." she placed her hand on her ample bosom in mock shock. "...you did..."

It was then that the wolf charged at Layla only to see Robbie jump in between both of them. Not wanting to hurt her friend, she stopped dead in her tracks only to recieve a hard kick to her jaw for her troubles. Her body twisted as she skidded against the ground into the side of the unfinished building. The three conformed soldiers stalked towards the building making sure that they accomplished their mission only to have their target disappear. Watching intently, they surveyed the debris and rubble but found nothing but the imprints of paws and claws. Suddenly, Beck was speared out of no where by Tori who shifted her feet in front of her own body and using the momentum, she stomped Beck into the ground causing a mini crater to form underneath his unconscious form. Before the other two could react, Andre felt her paws on his shoulders and within seconds he was sent flying into a steel beam that twisted around his too unconscious body. That left only Robbie who was now conjuring up fire balls in her direction. Turning around, she dashed towards him dodging each ball sent at her until she jumped in the air and attempted to swipe the mage but without warning, a flash of light blinded her. Once her vision returned, she found that she could no longer move for she was encased in ice.

"Very good, Shapiro... You've done excellent." Robbie nodded and kneeled at the girl known as Layla's feet. "Now once your comrades awaken we can proceed to kill the other three pests before we systematically destroy Travis..."

Tori may not have been able to move, but she was able to hear what came of of Robbie's mouth. "Yes, my mistress..." Robbie Shapiro had sold out Travis to this creature- no Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and Andre Harris sold out Travis... With all the rage she could muster, she felt and heard the ice cracking. Turning around Layla and Robbie looked on in a mix of confusion that quickly shifted to horror. Tori, using her brute strength, shattered the ice into shards and pounced on the geeky mage knocking him out. Layla was cornered... As Tori lunged at her, she waited for the kill shot thinking her plan was shot but to her surprise (and relief), the killing blow never came... Tori was currently subdued in an all silver lined net that quickly caused her to shift back into her human form while writhing in excruciating pain. Behind her stood Andre & Beck who were steadily pulling the were-wolf away from their leader.

"V-Very good boys... I was beginning to think you werent going to show up." Layla quickly fixed her hair and proceeded to walk past the now weakened Tori. Kneeling down next to her, Layla smirked deviously at her captive. "We have plans for you... Big plans..." she mused before her slaves began to haul off their catch.

* * *

**Oh no! Tori's been kidnapped! Whatever will we do? Oh wait you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I would like to take this time to thank Snickers-Cutie for the character idea and plot scheme so far... She deserves most of the credit for this chapter since I was actually having writers block until she messaged me today. So thank you Snickers and I will continue to give you credit where credit is due... **

**-kenshinfox**


	13. The Truth part 2

**Well I believe that we should pick up were we left off in the previous chapter. But first, a quick recap!**

**A. Travis met a new girl  
B. Jade, Tori, Cat, & Trina dont like said girl  
C. That very girl tried to take down Tori while she was alone only to end up being hunted down like a wild gazelle.  
D. Beck, Andre, and Robbie have resurfaced as slaves for Layla aka afformentioned girl above.  
and E. Now Tori has been defeated, captured, and possibly tortured...**

**Phew! You got all of that? I hope so... Cuz Im NOT writing all that again lol. But in all seriousness, let me give props to my idea person, Snickers-Cutie who owns the character Layla Lust and helped me with the idea for this and the previous chapter. The only credit I deserve is that I wrote the chapter(s) and the original plot about 4 monster girls vying for the heart of a human virgin who is too looking for love... Okay? Okay...**

**Now without further ado, here is part 2 of The Truth arc of Monster  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Truth part 2**

"Ugh... Where is Vega!" Jade whined as she slumped in the passengers seat of Trina's car. Cat had managed to get Travis to sit with her in the back seat much to Trina & Jade's disdain. Not surprising to anyone, Cat had fell asleep letting her head rest on his shoulder. "We've been at this for hours... Where the hell could she have run off to?"

"Relax, Jade. Beside's something doesnt seem right about this." Travis put his palm on the goth's shoulders making absolutely sure not to wake Cat up. "Have you tried calling her pear phone?"

"Only about a hundred times, Travis..." Jade disappointedly admitted. He knew that deep down inside, despite all her complaints about her, Jade did in fact miss Tori around. It'd only been a couple of hours since they had left school, so something had to have happened. Boy were they right...

* * *

**Across town in an undisclosed location...**

Tori had stood against the wall chained in a dark barely lit basement. Her wrists, her ankles, and even her neck was restrained with a silver collar that was linked to the wall behind her. This was the precaution taken after she was subdued by Layla and the guys. Despite her struggles and futile attempts to get loose, she persisted until she heard a click. The blinding light that shined from the opened door nearly caused her to shriek but she refused.

"Hello, Tori..." the voice was undoubtably hers. That wicked tone in her captor's voice was enough for Tori to stop her attempts.

"What do **you **want with me, demon?" she snarled releasing a low growl. Her eyes were literally burrowing holes through Layla's skull but the young sin simply giggled deviously. "My, arent we selfish today?" She took her index finger and gently traced Tori's jawline only to have her captive pull away defiantly. "Oh, Im sorry. I forgot you dont like to be handled by others except... him..." Then, before Tori's eyes she saw the girl shift into a mirror image of her crush. Every detail was there. His honey brown eyes, the dimple on his left cheek, even his voice was matched perfectly. "You see, Tori? It's not about you, yet..." she mocked before changing back to her 'original' human form. "This is about a war... a war that you inadvertantly caused between man and monsters... A war between Travis, and his little playmates..."

Tori was confused but afraid. She now knew what was going on. Her capture wasnt just to harm her, it was to lure Travis... She was the bait. But, before she could say anything more, she was silenced by a piece of tape that was quickly put over her mouth. She could only watch as Layla pulled out her [Tori's] pear phone, and dial an all too familiar number. "Let's invite our 'guests of honor' shall we?"

* * *

**At a local diner not too far away...**

"Hello?... Tori?!" Travis answered in a flustered tone catching the girls attention. "Where are you?"

After a few nods and responses Travis hung up and darted out of the door into the pouring rain with Trina and the other's on his heels. "Travis, what's going on?"

"Tori called and said she's in the old Cinema which is about 3 blocks from here!"

The group ran as fast as they could as they were getting soaked by the second. None of them cared though because the only thing they wanted was Tori safe... It was the only thing that mattered at this point but they never knew what was waiting for them.

Once inside the cinema, the Travis knew something was up. "Whoever took Tori is still here. Cat, you, and Jade check out the theatre's but be careful... I dont want to risk losing any of you too." Each girl nodded though none of them wanted to leave his side. Jade was about to say something but thought it best not to. "Trina will come with me since she can sense Tori's aura." he noted. "But what about you?" Cat asked with legitimate sadness in her voice. "Where are you going?"

He looked back at the three and sighed. "Im going to the basement area to see if there are any clues as to Tori's whereabouts. If there is nothing, at least I may get my hands on whoever is responsible." He was dead serious. They could see it in his eyes. He was motivated to find Tori Vega. More importantly, he was fueled by anger to find and save Tori which led each girl to reluctantly accept his decision feeling in their hearts that he'd probably already chosen Tori as his mate by this time. "I'll meet you two back here in a few, and dont worry... I havent made my decision yet..." he flashed a cool guy smirk at them then departed with the sorceress down into the lower regions of the theatre, leaving them both to their own missions.

* * *

**Basement**

Travis and Trina had been searching every corridor and every room he could find hoping that he would find the latina werewolf but so far their search proved fruitless. He was frustrated to say the least but he persevered through it and continued on. He crept down the hall only to hear a muffled whimper. He only heard it once but it was enough to get his gears rolling again.

"Tori?!" he yelled out as he approached the last door down the hallway and charged directly into it not caring if it was locked or not. After he got to his feet, he saw the sillohuette of a thin girl with long brown hair chained to the wall whimpering in pain. "Tori... Youre okay." Trina smiled only to receive a sinister chuckle that quickly turned into a seductive laugh. Both Travis and her

"Wrong..."

* * *

Jade walked into the darkness and down the center of the aisle checking each row hoping to see Tori and get out of this wretched place that reeked of moldy popcorn, and stale pretzels. Once she had reached the front row, she knew that her rival was no where in site and began to walk out towards the main entrance but a bright flash caught her off guard and a well placed punch dropped her to here knee's in pain. The only thing she saw was a figure who appeared to have wings. This was gonna be a long night...

To say that Cat was scared would be the understatement of the century. With every step she took, she was jumped slightly, and would squeak at any and every foreign sound she heard. Eventually, she began to hear something that froze her in her tracks.

Footsteps.

There was no where to run or hide. Her legs wouldnt move nor would her brain function properly. She just stood there nearly to the point of tears when a hand was brought onto her shoulders forcibly. It was then that familiar words rang in her ear.

"You're fighting to be yourself... I know that you're stronger and smarter than what you let on to believe..."

With those words, she twisted her body and extended her leg unleashing an earth shattering kick to the unknown figure behind her. His body landed on the carpeted floor but clutched the back of his head from the kick. Cat jumped up in glee at what she had accomplished. She skipped towards the main entrance in celebration but it was to be short lived. "You think it's over...?" the voice grunted as he staggered to his feet. Although his identity was shrouded in darkness still, his voice was recognized. Turning around towards him, Cat pointed in horror. "You? You're!" The door slammed behind her plunging her in pure darkness leaving her scared again as she was staring at two pairs of bright red eyes.

* * *

"Just who are you?" Travis ordered. "Show yourself!"

The chuckling woman stopped and soon the clacking of high heels could be heard. It was then that the source of the laugh was revealed. Trina could feel the evil emanating from her, and backed into Travis's solid body. He was shocked at what he saw but remained firm in his stance. "Layla?" he asked in disbelief... "What are you doing here?" The girl pushed her hair out of her face and gave him a smirk that was similar to Jade's. In fact, it was too much like Jade's signature look. "Isn't it obvious... Travey?" she mockingly cooed.

"Why you?!" He charged at the girl who simply put her hand up releasing a torrent of dark energy at him that shot him back into the brick wall behind him. Gritting his teeth, he eventually landed on the ground in a sickening thud in a sprawled out position. Trina knelt down next to him as he struggled to support his weight.

"Relax, Travis... Im not here to get revenge on you... At least not at my own hands."

Both Trina and Travis exchanged questionable glances at one another then back at the girl he thought he was getting to know. He put on a defiant smirk as he struggled again to get to his feet. "Then... Why did you kidnap Tori? And where is she by the way?" he wiped some of the debris off his face.

"You'll know soon enough. But first-" Layla snapped her fingers and out came Beck, Andre, and Robbie from the shadows; the latter two holding an unconscious Jade and Cat respectively. "Trina, be a dear and let these..." she bit her bottom lip. "Fine gentlemen escort you and Travis to where Tori is, or else the werewolf may not live to see another full moon." It was then that a television moniter cut on revealing a weakened Tori who was nearly limp. Travis was about to protest, but Trina nodded in agreement as they both followed Layla deeper into the basement. Once they arrived, both were chained to the wall adjacent from one another along with Jade and Cat who were just coming to.

"Excellent! The guest list is filled and we are ready for the show." she giggled like a school girl, exhibiting signs of Cat. Her eyes gleamed in bitter delight at the deed about to transpose...

"What show are you blabbing on about?" Jade snapped as she shook off the cobwebs. Layla turned around and slapped the vampire; digging her nails into Jade's cheeks. Jade hissed at the excruciating pain that shot from her face but that was all her vile captor was going to get as far as a response. "I mean this little presentation I made dedicated to someone very close to Travis's heart who is no longer with us..."

Travis's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Wait! You dont mean my-"

Layla nodded. "Yes my wittle spirit warrior..." she pinched his cheeks much to his chagrin. "I mean Layla Lust proudly presents: The Tragedy of Jacob Henderson!"

This announcement struck fear in the hearts of each girl as their 'host' began playing the movie. As the events unfolded, each viewer experienced the horror in different ways. For Travis it was a revalation of what really occured as he watched his brother battle four creatures at once. Four each girl, it was a flashback to say the least. Then came the 'climax' of the film. The moment each girl tried to forget... The moment where they saw for the first time, Travis break down.

The moment they murdered his brother...

He was shocked beyond any definition of the word. His face never changed; only his eyes that were filled with tears of confusion and burning anger revealed what he was feeling inside. Finally as the movie concluded, he saw the source of his pain was actually:

"You?" he asked quietly as his head fell low letting his dreadlocks hide his face. "You four... killed... Jacob?"

"Travis it's NOT what it looks like!" Jade pleaded while choking back tears of her own.

"You killed my brother!" he yelled his eyes full of unknown fury. "You murdered the only family I had left! I hate you all!" At this point, he no longer held in his pain. He decided that if he was going to hurt, then they would suffer just as he did. Layla smiled in delight at how well her plan was coming together. "I know one way you will feel better, Travis." He faced her with a glare of murderous intent but she knew it was directed at the four young girls that stood across from him. "You can kill them just as they killed your brother..." she had her servants unchain him. "An eye for an eye, right?"

He nodded then approached his victims. "I want them to suffer as I have first." Layla's grin widened after hearing that. "My my, Travey-kins, I didnt know you were so dark." They could feel the killing intent oozing off of him as he stalked towards their helpless frames. He then tuned them all out as he was then handed various items to perform their torture.

"Travis, please..." Tori begged.

"..."

"Dont do this!" Cat cried.

"..."

"This isnt the way..." Trina yelled in a fit of tears.

Still nothing. He finally approached Jade who had forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"Im sorry..." she whispered so only he could hear. This caused his body to twitch for half a second before he resumed his stalking.

"Im sorry too..." he whispered back at her before raising the gun to her forehead. "...for this..."

*bang*

* * *

**Holy Guacamole, Batman! What just happened? Is Jade dead? And what of the fate of the rest of the girls? The only way to find out is to await the next chapter of Monster!**

**-kenshinfox**


	14. Damnation

**Before we proceed, I would like to let you all know that this story is being co-produced by Snickers-Cutie who has continued to give me so many wonderful ideas for this fiction! I know that I left the last chapter on a major cliff hanger but dont worry because good old kenshinfox is here to answer the many questions you may be asking yourselves.**

**Recap: "You killed my brother!" he yelled his eyes full of unknown fury. "You murdered the only family I had left! I hate you all!" At this point, he no longer held in his pain. He decided that if he was going to hurt, then they would suffer just as he did. Layla smiled in delight at how well her plan was coming together. "I know one way you will feel better, Travis." He faced her with a glare of murderous intent but she knew it was directed at the four young girls that stood across from him. "You can kill them just as they killed your brother..." she had her servants unchain him. "An eye for an eye, right?"**

**He nodded then approached his victims. "I want them to suffer as I have first." Layla's grin widened after hearing that. "My my, Travey-kins, I didnt know you were so dark." They could feel the killing intent oozing off of him as he stalked towards their helpless frames. He then tuned them all out as he was then handed various items to perform their torture.**

**"Travis, please..." Tori begged.**

**"..."**

**Dont do this!" Cat cried.**

**"..."**

**"This isnt the way..." Trina yelled in a fit of tears.**

**Still nothing. He finally approached Jade who had forced herself to look him in the eyes.**

**"Im sorry..." she whispered so only he could hear. This caused his body to twitch for half a second before he resumed his stalking.**

**"Im sorry too..." he whispered back at her before raising the gun to her forehead. "...for this..."**

***bang***

* * *

**Chapter 13: Damnation**

Once the ringing from the gunshot subsided everyone looked in Jade's direction expecting the worst. But when the smoke cleared, they were all surprised. Jade West didnt have a scratch on her and as a matter of fact, Travis was no longer facing her. He had his back to her and the hand that was carrying the gun was outstretched. "...Im sorry..."

"...Travis?" she whispered in a raspy voice.

"Im sorry I had to scare you all like that..." There was an immense silence that shrouded the room. Only a low grunt was heard as the girls attention was now on the gasping form of Layla who was clutching her now bloodied chest.

"H-How did-?!" she roared through gritted teeth.

Beck immediately shrouded her aching body with his angelic wings only to receive a jaw rattling kick to his jaw knocking him through the steel door behind them. Travis now loomed over her defenseless form. He pointed the gun at her head as he prepared to pull the trigger. "Look out!" Jade yelled but it was too late. Andre had tackled Travis causing the bullet to miss Layla. While in mid-air, Travis barely managed to flip under the demon boy and launched him further in the air, causing him to collide with the ceiling. Confirming that Andre was knocked out, he turned back to his target only to see her and Robbie gone. **"You will pay for this!" **Layla's voice echoed throughout the basement leaving an unconscious Beck and Andre remaining. He pounded the ground with his fist before heading over to unshackle the girls. One after the other, they remained silent for a while as he gazed intently at them.

"Travis?" Trina finally broke the silence.

He turned his head slowing towards the eldest girl with an unreadable look on his face. She didnt know what to say. Everytime she attempted to apologize, all that kept ringing in her ears were those hurtful words:

_'You killed my brother!'_

_You murdered the only family I had left! I hate you all!"_

Hot tears burned down her cheeks as she desperately tried to stop her lip from quivering. He approached her and in a shocking twist, wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a much wanted hug. Reluctant at first, Trina copied his actions and wrapped her arms around his waist as she released a muffled sob into his chest.

"Im so sorry, Travis!" she wailed.

Tori was hesitant but slowly made her way to the now open arms of Travis before letting out a silent sob of her own.

"Im not mad..." All eyes were on him now as he released the hug and walked torwards Beck and Andre who were just now coming to. "...I figured it out a while ago, back at the resort." A wave of confusion settled on each girls face. "Remember, I told you about what the doctors found on Jacob when he died. Two fang marks near his jugular veins..." he pointed to Jade. "Scales over his eyes..." Now he was looking at an embarrassed Cat. "Hex markings throughout his body..." Trina became the target of his vision. "And lastly, animalistic bite bark near his torso area." his honey brown orbs rested on Tori who was fidgeting from uneasiness. "Girls, I never held a grudge about that night because, he left me a note saying that if anything happened it was because nature was taking its course and to interfere with nature's design would be a mocking to his legacy... I knew from the moment I found out what you all were that it was too much to be a coincidence but I never once felt that I wanted revenge. I did what I thought would get me close to whoever took you, Tori and it did... I dont hate any of you... I dont think I could hate people I love."

Each girl felt a rush of heat on their faces, Jade's being the most obvious, as he smiled at them. It wasnt until Andre and Beck had made it to their feet that they snapped out of their usual daydreams.

"Ugh... What happened?" the angel boy asked while rubbing his head. "Feels like I got hit by a train."

"Yeah, ditto..." Andre mirrored his buddy's gesture.

Travis shook his head but retained the smile. "Relax, you guys were being used by a demonic presense." he snorted at the play on words when he looked at Andre. "But you guys should be alright. The only one we need to worry about is Layla and Robbie who is still under her control."

"Wait! Robbie's still with her?!" Beck's face paled.

Everyone, except a worried Andre, nodded. "Yeah, he ran off with her before I could send her back to hell... Why? What's wrong?"

"Terrible things are about to happen... but we should get out of here before more trouble comes."

Everybody agreed and began to depart the horrific rustic basement.

* * *

Once everyone made it to Travis's house, Andre decided to speak up. "Layla is planning on using Robbie as a catalyst for a powerful ritual to take over both the human and spiritual worlds. She wants to plunge them in a perpetual state of chaos in which she can rule from."

"Wait... How can she do that if she is an independant spirit? She can rule without a proper male host." Jade playfully remarked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Not funny, Jade." Beck scolded. She rolled her eyes but kept the smirk. "Robbie is a class S mage meaning if she marries him, she can force him to materialize her into a permanent human form while amplifying her spiritual powers nearly 100 fold! She would have the power to wipe out entire countries with a simple blink."

Travis nodded. "Okay, but two things..." both boys nodded. "Where does this ritual occur and how long does it take for her to accomplish it?"

"It can be anywhere but she'll probably be in a church considering it's where you humans commit to eternity of matrimony. But, if we fail to stop her, I fear for the consequences. As for how long? Not until the next lunar eclipse where the sun, moon, and earth are all aligned with one another." Travis grinned.

"That's plenty of time for us to stop her. The next eclipse isnt expected to occur for another year." This perked up everyone's attitudes except Andre.

"But you have to remember, Robbie is a powerful mage. While we were all under her hypnotic suggestion, we were forced to begin moving the moon and sun into proper alignment. Robbie was in charge of rotating the earth into the proper position for this to occur. But, the upside is that now it's only him, the whole operation should take at least a month before it's completed."

Before anyone could comment on that revelation the tv shot on showing a sight to behold.

"Im Cristine Tucker, reporting for channel 45 news. This just in, there is an infestation of demonic activity occuring throughout the city of Los Angeles. Rabid animals are attacking the citizens, zombies are terrorizing the populace, and in the center of all this one demoness spirit and a young boy who we now know as Robbie Shapiro, are the one's in control..." The woman was then attacked by a snarling mutated wolf prompting Cat to change the channel.

"Hunter Garrison reporting from channel 56 news studios. We just recieved word from an anonymous source that four monster's have been living among us. Cat Valentine who has been identified as a mermaid or a siren of some sorts. Jade West who we are to believe is a vampire princess. Finally, Trina, and Tori Vega were deemed to be a sorceress and a werewolf respectively." The gang couldnt believe their ears at this shocking news. Not only had Layla Lust escaped, but she reported their existance as mythical creatures to the entire world. "Also, we recieved further reports of a human being who is directly linked to the four monsters. His name is Travis Henderson, he is of African-American descent, has medium length dreadlocks and brightly brown eyes. He is considered to be the ring leader of the four. Police are asking that anyone with information that could lead to the capture of these individuals, please come forward immediately... there is a $5,000,000,000 reward that will be split with the callers who help the P.D."

Travis had had enough... Shutting the TV off, he looked back at everyone. In their eyes he could see defeat, shame, no longer was there fight in their hearts but fear. He slammed his fists into the table startling the girls.

"I've had it! Im tired of always being on the defensive!"

Jade was the first to stand up. "Travis, they have the entire police force looking for us, not counting the millions of people who are out looking to get a reward that was put on our heads. Layla's won..."

He couldnt believe what he was hearing. Jade West was giving up. His eyes steeled until he could no longer stand to look at her. "Jade, I never took you for a quitter..." Travis pulled away from her and headed towards his front door. "If you all need me..." he looked back over his shoulder. "...I'll be fighting for the survival of humanity." He began to head out only to feel a hand grab his shoulder.

"You're not goin out there alone, man." Andre noted with Beck following behind him. "We're going to get this bitch and make her pay..."

Nodding, all three walked out the door but Travis looked inside one last time at the cowering girls that still held a look of defeat. "You're not the girl I fell in love with..." and with that he slammed the door leaving four scared monsters in his living room. Before, he walked away, he placed his hand on the door not knowing that on the other side stood one of them was doing the same thing. Her palm was placed gently against the hard wood feeling the energy surging between her and her love. Soon, it disappeared letting her know that he had walked away. With sadness, she returned to the group dejected.

Travis caught up with Beck and Andre with a look of determination. He knew what was coming...

armageddon...

* * *

**Wow I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will continue to update despite how many reviews I've received... I would love more but hey my writing will not be dictated by quantity of reviews but the quality... I would like to thank Snicker-Cutie again for the wonderful idea's and i pray you all enjoy the rest of your day!**

**-kenshinfox**


	15. Sacrifices

**Well well this is simply a delight to write... Thirteen chapters down and we are closing in on the answer to everyone's questions. Who is destined to be with Travis? For all the fans of this fiction, I will drop subtle hints like at the very end of the previous chapter. As this story draws closer to an end, I will make the hints easier to decipher while not entirely revealing the lucky girl's identity until the final chapter. **

**In the last chapter, Layla Lust has finally snapped! She planned on Travis destroying her opposition then killing him herself. In the midst of his act of honor, Travis managed to rescue the girls, find a little form of closure, and knock some sense into Beck and Andre. However, this left Robbie who was still under Layla's control. After escaping, they were broadcasted on every news channel as criminals leaving Travis no choice but to find and destroy Layla before she brings upon the destruction of the world as we know it...**

**Got all that? I hope so... **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sacrifices**

The girls watched patiently as Jade flipped through every television channel she could find but no matter what channel she flipped to, there was the same coverage of Layla and Robbie's destruction everywhere. Eventually, the gothic vampire turned the tv off and huffed out of annoyance as she slumped in one of the easy chairs in the living room.

"Great, just what I need..." she groaned. "Not only have we left Travis, Beck and Andre alone to fight some terror inducing monster, but we let him leave without finding out who he loves the most..."

Everyone glared at Jade, causing her to return a glare of her own but deep down, everyone in the room could tell that she was nervous.

"Are you serious?!" Trina stood to her feet still sporting her glare. "That's what you're worried about, right now?!"

"Cool down, Vega-"

"No, YOU cool down! I cant believe that out of all the drama going on right now, you're only concern is about who Travis's choice is going to be?!" The curvier of the two sisters was seething. It didnt take a rocket scientist to see that this wasnt the same Trina Vega standing before Jade. No this was an entirely new creature. "From day one, it's been all about Jade Fucking West! You're the one who made the bet in the first place! You're the one who opted not to tell him when we had the chance to tell him the truth about his brother and because of that, our sins came to life and held us hostage, not to mention one of them kidnapped and brainwashed Andre, Beck, and Robbie who is still under 'its' control! Add all of that to the fact that now we are wanted on earth and most likely our own homeworld, and the pending destruction of the earth and what do you get, Jade?!" the goth opened her mouth but no words came out. "You get the one guy we all love out there risking his life to save not only said world but our very existance and the ONLY thing youre concerned with is who he's going to pick?!"

Trina took in a deep breath and headed towards the door leaving a shocked Jade and a suprised Tori & Cat. She began to walk outside but stopped just short. "You know? Even if Im not the one for Travis, I can live with losing him to anybody but a bitch like you..."

With that, she slammed the door leaving the three girls alone in the living room. After 5 minutes of akward silence, Jade finally spoke up. "Can you believe her?" she barked while crossing her legs.

"Actually, Jadey... We can." Cat spoke up. "Trina had a point..."

Jade stood to her feet in disbelief. "Seriously? Cat youre supposed to be my best friend. I expected this from Vega but not from you..." Although she wasnt yelling or snarling at the red-head, Cat knew that the vampire was beyond pissed. As Jade took a few steps towards her, Cat retreated the same amount of steps only to have Tori stand in front of her.

"Jade, she's right..."

"Stay out of this, Vega!" The goth snarled. "If Cat was my friend-"

"I wouldnt withhold the truth from you, Jadey!" Cat as she pushed past Tori. "You've been all about you from the very beginning..." No longer was there fear in her eyes but a fire that Jade had lit. "Trina was right! You were the one who made the bet. You were the one who refused to tell Travis anything and it was all so that you could have him for yourself! You laid down restrictions so that only you could benefit from and even then you violated your own rules. You snuck into his dreams and if it wasnt for Trina's magic evening up the playing field, you would've had your way with Travis and taken him a long time ago!" Cat was in a mini-rage state by this point. "You've done nothing except protect yourself in this little game and look what it's caused! We are being hunted down by this world's government, our home world is probably going to execute us if we are caught by them and whats worse, the only human to EVER give a damn about our true selves is risking his freedom and life just so he can protect us! All because of your selfish desire, Jade! In fact, it's YOUR sin that's still roaming this world not ours!"

Cat was close to tears at this point and was now sobbing into Tori who had embraced the petite red-head. Jade was silent for a while but when she finally opened her mouth, Cat held up a hand to stop her.

"Just dont..."

With that Cat motioned for Tori to escort her out of the house and into the destruction that awaited them leaving a taken aback Jade West alone...

* * *

Travis was in over his head.

He was surrounded by at least 20 demonic creatures that resembled rhinocerous. He was only armed with a simple crucifix and an old japanese kanji engraved katana but he made the most of it. One by one, he chopped down as many of the horde as he could while getting closer and closer to the cause of all this. Amidst the chao's, Andre and Beck continuously fought through trying to open a clear path for Travis but it seemed like for everyone they destroyed at least 20 would respawn in its place.

"Dammit... This is hopeless!" Beck cursed earning him a confused glance from his comrades. "What? I've spent 17 years on earth with a demon and dated a foul mouthed vampire, sue me already." he shrugged before plunging his staff into the gut of a demon dog. Andre and Travis continued to plow down the defenses and after what seemes like hours, they finally made some progress when they approached the a grotesque form of a throne. On it sat Layla Lust with her legs crossed and Robbie Shapiro sitting on the right arm of the throne.

"Rob!" The young mage looked down at his former friends with a look of disgust. **"What do you three want?" **His voice was dueled with that of whatever was possessing him. "Robbie, we want to help you!" Andre said only to recieve a horrifying laugh for his troubles. **"Like I need help from a lowly human and a demon & an angel who are nothing but traitors!" **The boy roared in amusement before leaping down causing a mini-crater in the city street. **"Then come..."**

* * *

**I do apologize this chapter was a filler chapter with little to no action. I will be working on the next chapter and making sure to bring non-stop action to it. As you can see, we are getting much closer to finding out who Travis will choose, I wonder who you all think she is? Lets find out in a little poll that Im setting up shortly after this has been posted. I sincerally want to know who you think based on every chapter so far, is the one Travis will choose. The poll will be up until probably the end of the next two chapters which will give me so much time to work on a fanatastic finish! I would also like to backtrack and say that the insperation for this story came from ZennoMai who has been working on "How to Date Supernatural Teenage Girls". If it were not for him writing that story I would have never thought of writing this and continuing this fic. So I dedicate this to ZennoMai and wish him future success in all his current and future stories. keep those reviews coming, i mean seriously, 14 reviews for 14 chapters and one was an authors note! That's like 1 review per chapter! Sigh... depressing in a way but a chance to prove to myself that I can truly write a great story despite the lack of fanbase.. But honestly, I would like some reviews like at least get me to 20 or 25!**

**-kenshinfox**


	16. My Heart's Desire

**This has been a decent week for me but I wont bore you all with that story. Instead, Im going to tell you this story below... I gave thanks to ZennoMai in the last chapter but I decided to start the process of elimination chapter that would ultimately reveal Travis's soulmate. So this chapter is directed toward Zen and I hope I do it justice but I doubt that he wouldnt like the ending to this...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Heart's Message **

Travis landed hard on his back with a sickening thud. As he struggled to his feet, he could detect the faint scent of smoke eminating from his body. Robbie had blasted him with a fire spell that left him a few third degree burns on his left arm and singed his right leg. Staggering he charged at the young mage only to get shocked unceremoniously by lightning resulting in him slumping over face down.

**"You're pathetic, Travis..."** He mocked as he stalked the shuddering form of his prey. **"You really thought that you could contend with me? You're nothing but a lowly human who doesnt deserve her heart. She deserves someone who's loved her unconditionally and once you're out of the picture, I will be free to reveal my feelings without further obstacles."** Conjuring up a battle ax, he began to bring it down upon Travis's helpless form.

"Frost!"

Witihin seconds, Robbie dropped the ax down next to his fallen opponent grasping his now frozen hand. However, with his quick thinking, he melted the ice around his hand and searched among the debris to see a determined Trina Vega standing across from him. Before he could even respond to her attack, a swirl of white energy surrounded her like a whirlwind as she approached her crush who was just now coming to.

**"What are you doing, Trina?!"** his voice caused theground to shake.

"Im protecting someone I care about..." she noted with a bit of sass in her voice.

"You mean WE care about?"

Both Robbie and Trina turned to see Tori and Cat who both were glaring daggers at the mage. He simply smirked though as his fists glowed a bright blue-green tint. **"Well then..." **His eyes then shifted to the same color. **"...Let the games begin!"**

* * *

Jade slumped in her seat letting the sounds of chaos and destruction drown out her thoughts. To say that she was conflicted, was the ultimate understatement. Clutching her head, she tried her best to focus, but all she could hear were her inner thoughts beginning to overwhelm her.

**Selfish. **This voice resembled Cat Valentine's. It was bubbly but still somewhat stern.

"Stop it, please..." she whispered. Soon, flashbacks of her making the bet with the other girls appeared before her causing a few stray tears to fall down her pale skin.

**Slut. **The next voice was that of Trina Vega. Although, she was just as flirtatous, Trina did practice restraint and kept her body pure from the desires of the flesh.

She was now sitting in her throne room on her home world. She was surrounded by many vampire males that were dressed in only their boxers. The two fang marks in their necks symbolized that they were hers. Her property. She did this to them. She condemned them to an eternity as her sexual slaves. These, who were once humans with promising futures fell into the temptation of her inviting hips and ample bosom and were now reduced to nothing.

**Unloved. **Tori appeared before her with a smug smirk and her arms crossed.

The scene changed to her childhood. She watched herself as a little child that never got the chance to play with the other children but then again, none of them wanted to be around her. Her Father ignored her. Her mother was afraid of her. But this flashback was slightly different. There was one little boy on her world that always seemed to be around her. His smile was somewhat akward looking but it stayed there. When they were little, he would share his toys and lunch with her only to recieve some harsh words or a shove for his kindness. However, he stuck around and grew from an akward shy kid to a handsome young man who still seemed to care about her despite her gankiness. She finally fell to the ground and let her self shed tears freely without hesitation. Her sobs were low but the effect they had on her body was great.

"Jade?"

She stopped, recognizing that voice. I was **his **voice. Looking up, she found herself in the middle of meadow at night with the moon shining brightly above her. After figuring out her surroundings, she heard the soft rustling of the grass and soon saw the figure that caused it. Stepping into the moon's beams, his smile was the first thing she noticed. Then came his eyes. Finally, his entire frame was visible under the moonlight. He extended his hand towards her which she reluctantly accepted. No longer afraid, she still held her head down in shame.

"Why do you look down?" he asked her still holding her pale hands.

"I- I dont know... I'm not worthy of even looking at you..." she admitted; leaning her head on his lean yet muscular chest, she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her giving her warmth.

"If you weren't worthy, I wouldnt be here to begin with, would I?" she looked up seeing just how serious he was. His stern gaze still retained some form of love for her. She wanted to protest. She wanted to prove to him that she wasnt worth loving, but he kissed her forehead. "You're worth everything to me, Jade... You've always been my heart..." Once again the tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

"How can you say that?" she yelled out into the wind. "I've chased after other guys, all my life! I have a damn harem of guys and you still think of me as... as..."

"Beautiful? Wonderful? Perfect?"

"Horrible!" she cried again not caring that he saw her this way. She knew the truth...

"Jade, I love you... But Im in danger. I need you to come and help me or else I can never confess to you how I really feel. If you dont come, you will lose me forever."

Jade's mind finally clicked in. She was about to lose the man she loves. Looking up she noticed that she was now cold and the figure was no walking back towards a dark woods behind him. "No, please dont leave me!" she weeped while chasing him. But it was all for naught as he faded in a blinding white light that sent her stumbling to the ground and soon all she saw was darkness...

"Hmmm?"

Jade woke up feeling something soft underneath her cheek. 'carpet' she thought to herself as she slowly lifted herself up. "Was that a horrible dream? or a wonderful nightmare?" Thats when reality hit her. She shot up knowing that what she had experienced wasnt simply a dream... She bolted out of the house not bothering to shut the door behind her and in an instant began to fly into the night hoping that she could save her love in time.

* * *

"Tori, look out!" Andre yelled out before getting knocked back by a large boulder that sent him sailing into a nearby wall. The werewolf and Siren continued their assault but to no avail themselves. Tori just couldnt get close enough to slash at Robbie and was knocked into several buildings by large hurricane like winds. Cat was the only one so far who had any success as she managed to knock him down using her ability over water that was coming out of a broken fire hydrant... Turning the free flowing water into two seperate whip-like weapons she managed to immobilize him. "Yay! I got him!" She cheered while maintaining her control. Suddenly, Robbie smirked and soon emitted an electric current from his entire body that shot through Cat's body making her shriek in excruciating pain.

Beck had just finished pulling Andre from under the boulder tossing it aside like it was a feather. It was at the time that Andre had finally regained his senses that he saw Cat's body drop down to the floor. "Cat!" he immediately forgot all about his own injuries and darted straight towards her. **"Foolish demon..." **Robbie taunted as his eyes glowed pitch black and soon midnight black tendrils began to Snag everyone in sight. Travis and Tori were the first to be caught in Robbie's grasps then came Trina who was do a fairly decent job of blasting them away until she was caught from behind. Beck tried to rescue her but it didnt do much good as four tendrils wrapped around his limbs and wings. Andre did his best to ward off the mage's attacks while protecting the still unconscious red-head, but soon found him and Cat captured together.

**"Ha! Foolish one's, while I commend your petty attempts at defeating me, I must now bring this game to an end so me and my new beloved can spend eternity ruling this world..." **Struggling was futile. They were all trapped and soon they all felt the air being taken from their lungs. **"That's right, plead for mercy, worms!"**

**"Wait!" **Layla's voice echoed throughout the blood red sky catching Robbie's attention. **"It wouldnt be much fun to kill them before they witness the complete end of this world and our unholy matrimony, would it Robbie-kins?" **She cooed as he floated to her. **"Make them suffer after we are betrothed." **She kissed his cheek and shot him a glance that signalled the coming of the end.

"Very well, my beloved..." his voice now returning to normal and his eyes were once again brown instead of pitch black.

Layla Lust smirked as she stepped forward and glared at the frightened citizens who were just now coming out of hiding. **"Listen up and listen well! I am getting married. You all are about to witness my glorious wedding and the utter demise of these retched creatures."** Layla then emitted a pink light that caused everyone to groan from how bright it was. When it faded, she was now clad in a bright pink wedding dress and Robbie was now wearing a black and white tuxedo though the black tendrils were still there. With great haste, she began the ceremony.

**"Do you Robbie..."** she began smiling as she took his hands in hers. **"...Take me, Layla Lust, as your wife and mistress for all eternity?" **He nodded without hesitation. She smirked deviously at the captured teens who could only watch helplessly at the 'ceremony' before them.

"Dont... Dont do it Rob!" Andre coughed out.

Trina couldnt say anything out of shock...

"Robbie, you deserve so much better than that!" Travis yelled out in fury.

**"Enough! If anyone besides you nuisenses has a reason why he and I shouldnt be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."**

"Im speaking..."

Everyone turned their attention to a lone voice. Layla was beyond furious at this point but quickly adjusted her anger into a simple nonchellant glare. **"Jade... What an unpleasant surprise..."**

Jade smirked and flew in between the almost married couple. "Robbie cant marry you because-" Jade wasnt able to finish her statement before Layla back handed her to the city streets below. **"It doesnt matter, Robbie! You have no reason not to marry me!" **In Layla's voice was now a cause for concern. There was need for haste that didnt go unnoticed by the group.

"Yes he does!" Jade yelled out from under the debris. She shot out and looked over at Travis who was truly confused at what she meant by this... She mouthed the words 'Im sorry' before continuing. "Robbie Shapiro cant marry YOU Layla because he loves someone else... and she loves him back!" Robbie's eyes widened to the size of golf balls at what Jade was implying. They both exchanged looks. His was asking: "What are you doing?" while hers replied: "Confessing...". She looked back at the demoness who was seething and nearly foaming at the mouth. Jade's face darkened but still retained it's smirk.

"I, Jade West, love Robbie Shapiro!" she yelled out for everyone within a 50 mile radius could hear. "And Im not letting you take him from me..."

* * *

**Well this is the first of many elimination chapters... Ironic how since Jade was the first to acknowledge Travis's existance at the beginning of this and she was the one who came up with the idea for the bet that she be the first one to be out of the running for Travis's heart. Secondly, I decided to give ZennoMai some good old fashion Rade goodness. Jade has officially confessed her feelings for Robbie Shapiro leaving Cat, Tori, and Trina left. I have had nothing but fun with this story and its a shame that its almost over... But dont worry, because I will be making a sequel to this after a short lay-off... I hope to see more reviews and let everyone know about this fiction and my others as well. I love all my fans and hope to see your support in one form or another. **

**-Kenshinfox**


	17. Unleashed

**When I wrote this story, I never thought that it would be as good as it is. I mean despite the low reviews I had for it, I still managed to persevere and nearly complete this thing... Just goes to show you what hard-work and determination can get you these days.! I know I havent done this in a long time but lets get one thing straight: I do NOT own Victorious in any shape, form, or fashion. Nor do I own the rights to Layla Lust... I only own the plot and my Original Character, Travis Henderson.**

**I will be accepting Oc's for the sequel still so let me know for info...**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unleashed...**

Travis was nearly unconscious from being wrapped in Robbie's shadow tendrils but was fully able to hear what Jade said. She loved Robbie Shapiro not him. Ironically, his heart wasnt broken about it. He flashed a weak smile at her confession but it quickly turned into a grimace from his wounds.

**"Stop lying to me, Jade" **Robbie roared sending a small shockwave throughout the air dropping Jade to one knee.

Once she recovered, she smirked at the now glasses-less Robbie who appeared to be fuming. She floated gently towards him ignoring the snarling Layla Lust behind them. "Im not lying, Robbie..." She knew that he wouldnt believe her unless she gave him proof. She needed for him to know that she wasnt playing a game with him. His face held a heavy scowl that seemed permenately etched on his face but there was something else. Pain. Hurt. Humiliation. She knew what he was thinking, and the lengths that he would go through to protect himself. His heart. "Let me show you, Shapiro..." she then gently placed her lips to his. The spark that she felt in her dream was nothing like the fireworks going off through her body as she felt him kiss back. For what felt like hours, Jade's mind went blank as she wrapped her arms around the mage's neck and deepened the kiss much to Layla's disdain. The black tendrils released the group allowing them to land somewhat safely onto the ground. Eventually though, the kiss had to end...

"W-wow..." was all the gothic vampire could say as she gently grazed her finger onto her lips. Looking up at Robbie, she saw him mirror her actions.

"You... you were serious..." His eyes were no longer pitch black but its usual brown. "I thought you wanted Travis though?"

Placing her forehead on his, she smiled (not a smirk a genuine smile) at him. "I thought I did, but I realized that you're the one for me Shapi- I mean Robbie."

*clap... clap...*

**"Well isnt this precious?" **Layla continued clapping but on her face was an annoyed look. **"Here I am thinking that I could get rid of you... but like a roach, you just keep coming." **

* * *

Once they landed on the ground, Andre immediately got Cat to safetly considering she was unconscious still. As she layed in his lap he gently stroked her fiery red hair while humming.

"You know something?" he softly spoke to her silent form. "I know that everyone thinks Im into Tori but it wasnt true..." Looking around, he scanned the area making sure that nobody was around for what he was about to do. "Cat, I know that youre a Siren and Im a spawn of Satan but..." he bit his lower lip as his heart began to race. "I know you probably cant hear me right now but I wanted you to know that... that... It's you I was after Cat..." Suddenly she began to stir causing Andre to tense up but soon she returned to her peaceful slumber. Sighing out of relief, he mentally asked himself whether or not to continue his confession. "Cat, you are the most wonderful and beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on... I dont know if you feel like I do but I love you Caterina Valentine..." He whispered the last part as a few stray tears stained his brown cheeks; burying his face in her flame dyed hair.

"I love you... too..."

It was a whisper but it was enough to jolt Andre who was frantically trying to locate the source of those words. Finding nobody around but Cat and himself, he felt his heart pounding on him mercilessly. "C-Cat? Did you j-just?"

"Yes, silly..." she whispered in a cute raspy voice. Leaning up, she was now staring at him eye to eye. "I heard everything you said, and I feel the same way."

"You do?"

She nodded as she leaned forward smiling. She gently kissed his cheek watching his face change from its usual dark chocolate tone to a more reddish one. "Andre why are you transforming?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I-Im not changing, Cat..." he looked away completely embarrased only to have her giggle and take his hands.

"I get it..." she whispered as she passionately kissed him. There wasnt a spark but as the kiss intensified, there were two mini explosions that resulted in fire and water to shoot out of the ground. The two elements formed a vortex around the lovers who were now so into it that the very boundaries of the universe no longer mattered. It took the need to breathe for them to finally release their lip lock and when they finally noticed what had happened. Above them was a rocky formation that resembled a heart surrounding them. They each shared a look of happiness and prepared to depart from the abandoned building.

* * *

"Beck, I need you to provide some cover!" Tori growled as she was currently busy with a juggernaut type demon on top of her. The young angel had just finished knocking out two lesser demons with his staff and blasted them into oblivion. "On my way, Tori!" The were-wolf nodded and flipped the demon off of her sending it flying into the air allowing Beck a clear shot at it. Firing a beam from his holy staff, he watched it connect with the beast and successfully rip a clean hole through its body.

"Nice shot Mr. Oliver..." she complimented after shifting back into her human form; her smile emphasizing her perfect cheekbones. He smiled back only to hear a horrifying shriek. Looking up they saw an enraged Layla Lust lunging at an off guard Jade. As she neared the vampire, Jade knew that she couldnt counter in enough time. She closed her eyes and awaited the finishing blow.

but...

Opening her eyes, she saw and outstretched hand clutching the claws of Layla. This hand belonged to none other than Robbie Shapiro who had a glare that would make the devil himself buckle in fear.

**"What? What are you doing?!" **She roared in disbelief. **"Why are you protecting her?!"**

Jade just stood back as she watched his eyes glow an aqua tint then release a powerful gust of wind at the demoness. In an instant, she was sent careening through a worn down apartment causing the building to collapse upon her. "Because... I love Jade West..."

Once again, tears poured down her face in torrents as she impulsively wrapped her arms around the once geeky mage. "Y-You do?" He simply nodded. That was all he needed to do for her to understand what she meant to him. The two exchanged loving glances before sharing their first real kiss. For Robbie Shapiro this was a dream come true but for Jade, this was so much more. However, their feelings would have to wait because the next thing they heard was the crumbling of rubble and debris behind them.

* * *

Travis had finally regained consciousness and had attempted to pull his body up but found that to be an issue. Looking down he saw none other than Trina Vega lying across him. But she wasnt moving... Instantly, his mind began racing and his heart was beating at what felt like a million miles per hour. He shook her gently, ignoring the chaos around him.

"Trina?" He whispered. "Trina, wake up..."

Nothing.

"Trina, please dont be dead." he checked her pulse but found her lacking one.

He felt his chest caving in. His heart breaking. His mind losing all control. He was at his breaking point.

As the tears poured from his eyes, sobbed quietly as he knew the truth. Trina Vega was dead.

**No...**

He looked around trying to locate the source of the voice but found none.

**She was murdered... Layla Murdered her...**

Travis was in pure shock. His body began convulsing as a searing pain shot through his back. At the same time, Layla had pulled herself out of the rubble and was glaring directly at him. Forgetting about what had just transpired, he grinned wickedly at her now defenseless prey. She opened her mouth and released an enormous sized beam at them. Everyone turned to look at what was going on but none were able to stop it in time.

"Trina!" Tori Vega yelled out, running after her fallen sister. She didnt get far because Beck swiftly caught her by the shoulders and shielded her so she couldnt see the destruction. "Travis..." She cried to herself not even bothering to fight the tears in her eyes.

The beam surrounded both bodies seemingly engulfing them with its power. In only a few moments the ashes would be gone as well. But to everyone's surprise, this wasnt the case.

"What the-?" Andre muttered.

Before them stood Travis who was still leaning over Trina but they both were unharmed and something was completely off. Travis had a single black angels wing that appeared on his back guarding the two of them. There was nothing anybody could say to explain this phenominon in front of them. Then as he turned to face the direction from where the shot was fired, Layla was locked in the unforgiving gaze of not a demon, but something much worse. His eyes were pitch black with only a yellow diamond for irises. His dreadlocks were now free flowing hair that made him look even more sinister. Frozen in fear, Layla literally couldnt move... Her mind was telling her to run but her body just wouldnt comply. He looked down at Trina lifeless frame. For a moment his eyes gazed softly at her beauty as he kissed her cold lips. Then his anger rose again and so did his murderous intent.

**"DIE!"**

He appeared behind her before she could even blink and felt her chest being ripped open. The group was shocked to say the least at what was transpiring but none of them made a move to stop him. The blows were swift and painful as he unleashed the full extent of his fury. He was relentless as he finally grasped her neck and began squeezing the life out of her. On his face was a sick and twisted snarl as he felt bones cracking much to his satisfaction. There was nothing that could stop him from having his revenge. Except...

"Travis?"


	18. What we came for

**It's been one heck of a ride... This story is almost over and that means I can get started on updating my other stories and even get the first chapter of the sequel posted very soon. I love writing this fiction and I hope you all enjoyed reading it and are looking forward to the upcoming ending. Also I would like to recant my earlier claim of not making new fictions while continuing this one... I am also working on a AU Justice League fiction that will be posted either today or next week... **

* * *

**Chapter 17: What we came for...**

Travis's froze in his tracks and was looking back at a nowing barely moving figure on the ground. His eyes began to soften but he maintained his grip on Layla's throat.

"Trina?"

His voice failed him. The concern in his voice overrode the searing rage festering in his gut. There was Trina, his beloved Trina Vega, who was now staggering to her feet staring point blank at him. Her eyes were solely concentrated on his; her soul scanning his. There was a moment where he loosened his grip on the near lifeless Layla Lust but soon after, his grip tightened once again. He shook his head and faced his prey once again who was grasping and clutching at his demonic hand desperately...

"Travis, please let her go..." she begged while dragging her exhausted body towards him.

"No, she deserves this..." He muttered. "She started all this hell!" Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he suddenly felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders. Turning his head, he was now locked in her gaze. He could see what this was doing to her. She was in pain, and he was causing it... Waging a mental war within himself, he finally dropped the demoness who landed in the rubble and turned to face the one who held his heart. "Trina, I- Im so-" He was silenced by Trina placing her finger on his lips. She smiled a weak smile and hugged him as tight as she could. "You dont have to say a word..." she whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'll be damned... Seems like the other Vega won the bet." Jade mused only to receive a sharp jab to her side from a playfully annoyed Robbie. This brought Travis back to reality as he knew where his heart lied when it came to Jade and Cat who were holding Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris respectively, but there was one more person who he hadnt gotten closure with. "Tori..." he looked over at the slimmer latina and could see that familiar look in her eyes. It was longing but at the same time acceptance. She was telling him that she would take whatever answer he gave her and would live with it. The worse that could happen was that she would have to find someone else but the best case scenario would be that she would have to find someone else. However, when she considered what good would result of this decision, she knew that for once in her eternal life, Trina would absolutely be happy with someone who legitimately loves her. That was enough for her...

"Travis?" he looked on with an apologetic gaze in his eyes. He could see that she was truly conflicted if nothing else. There was a side that was truly happy for what was occuring between her sister and her crush. The other side was her dark side; her jealous side that wanted to push Trina out of the way and claim Travis for herself. He wanted to tell her the truth... He had strong feelings for Tori but in the end, he would have to make a decision and she did as well. The gaze they held spoke volumes to one another.

**Do you love her?**

**Yes... but I care for you too.**

**I know... But she needs you more than I do.**

**How do you figure?**

**I've had potential mates and I can always find someone who Im meant to be with... Im immortal remember?**

**Right. But Trina?**

**She's been used and tormented by many guys who only wanted to use her.**

**I have only one other question.**

**What?**

**Are you sure?**

Tori broke the gaze for a moment to collect her thoughts. She struggled to hold back the tears the were burning to cme out but she managed just barely to look at Travis again.

**Yes...**

He nodded and with a smile he looked back at the weakened form of Trina who had an unsure look on her face. Without warning she felt her feet leave the ground and found herself in Travis's arms. Looking up at him, she saw him mouth the words 'Do you love me?' in which she slowly nodded trying to make sense of what was occuring. Was Travis about to do what she thought he was about to?

"Trina Vega..."

Her heart was beating at what felt like a million miles per second.

"...will you..."

She could hardly surpress the grin that was inching across her face. Her eyes were pooling with tears. Her slightly trembling hands barely able to cradle his cheek. This had to be a joke or some form of alternate reality or something...

"...be mine forever?"

The tension was so painful that it threatened to shroud the group. The silence was overbearing as everyone anticipated the answer to Travis's question. After what felt like an eternity, Jade finally shattered the voiceless barrage. "Seriously? You're going to just stare at the guy like an idiot, Vega?" she complained only to get a calming hug from Robbie. "Behave, Jade... Trina just needs to process what's been going on is all."

Travis was sweating bullets as he slowly began to revert back into his normal state. No features of being a cold and heartless monster were evident. He was once again pure and innocent again. "T-Trina?" He was stopped short by the busty brunette placing her finger on his lips. "You dont need to say anymore. I accept." she had tears streaming down her face and that smile that he loved so much. She had said yes to being with him for all eternity. To be his soulmate...

But, before either could capitalize on the moment though. As soon as the newly formed couple leaned in to commemorate this joyous moment, the sounds of shifting rubble were ringing in everyones ears. Turning back towards the source of the noise, they saw the emerging (and severely wounded) form of Layla who was breathing heavily from the damage she sustained from Travis just minutes before. **"I... AM NOT..." **She wheezed before dropping to one knee in exhaustion. **"...Done with you... yet!" **

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I meant for this chapter to be posted on Thanksgiving but well that plan didnt pan out the way I'd hope so here it is and the question has finally been answered. Trina Vega the Sorceress has won the heart of Travis and now the epic climax of this wonderful story will be coming! I thank you all for supporting this fiction and I hope to have much more for the sequel...**

**-kenshinfox**


	19. This Is It

**To those who this may concern, this is regretfully the final chapter of Monster... I've had tons of fun writing it, and I hope that you all who've read this story, enjoyed it as well. I would like to express my deepest thanks to the following fans of this fiction for their support and wonder reviews and criticism of this story. Without you guys, I wouldnt have continued this story at all and just wouldve deleted it or worse had it on hiatus status. So I say thank you to:**

**DarkRoseBlackness**

**Ms. Romance**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen**

**immortalharvdizzle06**

**julian. **

**titans vs gods**

**BoWhatElse**

**Katie Ria Tay**

**Macquel99**

**Ms. Romance**

**spiderwriter**

**And Thank You to the guy who inspired me to make this fiction: ZennoMai!**

**I would also like to say that while im in the process of making the sequel to this story, I will be updating my older stories such as "Twisted Hearts", "Most Wanted" & "Hollywood Arts 2012". But now with a heavy heart I must say "Lets begin the last chapter..."**

* * *

**Previously:**

Travis was sweating bullets as he slowly began to revert back into his normal state. No features of being a cold and heartless monster were evident. He was once again pure and innocent again. "T-Trina?" He was stopped short by the busty brunette placing her finger on his lips. "You dont need to say anymore. I accept." she had tears streaming down her face and that smile that he loved so much. She had said yes to being with him for all eternity. To be his soulmate...

But, before either could capitalize on the moment though. As soon as the newly formed couple leaned in to commemorate this joyous moment, the sounds of shifting rubble were ringing in everyones ears. Turning back towards the source of the noise, they saw the emerging (and severely wounded) form of Layla who was breathing heavily from the damage she sustained from Travis just minutes before. **"I... AM NOT..." **She wheezed before dropping to one knee in exhaustion. **"...Done with you... yet!" **

**Chapter 18: This is it...  
**

To Everyone's disbelief Layla Lust was still alive. As she fully emerged from the rubble, her eyes glowed a dark pink tint and her fangs were bared at the happy couple. Gone was her beautiful form leaving only a grotesque monster in its place. As she stood on top of the debris below her feet, the negative aura she was emitting became nearly earth shattering as the gang tried their hardest not to drop to their knees though they were unsuccessful. When any of them would stand, they were immediately knocked back by her reptilian-like tail.

**"That's right... Kneel before your goddess!" **She roared in delight as her wicked grin widened from ear to ear. There was no longer any doubt that this creature was beyond sanity at this point. All the deadly sins and the emotions that come from it were all being combined creating a destructive vortex behind her. The intensity of her wrath for them. The heightened passion of her lust for destruction fueling her hatred. Her Gluttony for complete anihilation. Her Envy of their happiness driving her. The Avarice and Vanity combining within to consume her. Her pride clouding her rationality at this point, she only cared about the praise that she would force from the souls of mankind. **"You worms are nothing compared to my awesome power!" **

Travis made sure to hold onto Trina who was still weakened from the earlier attacks with Robbie, Beck, & Andre following suit with their respective partners. This was beyond a simple battle. This was an all out extermination of the human race. There seemed to be no way out this time.

"Damn..." Travis muttered under his breath. Trina was barely able to look up at her now boyfriend with concern in her eyes. "What?" she asked; anticipation emitting from her voice. For once, Travis had a sad smile. "I cant attack her without leaving you wide open for attack. She's not leaving any openings this time..." he shook his head then kissed her forehead. "I cant believe after all of this, I get to spend my last breaths with the girl I love." Trina couldn't surpress a giggle as she gazed lovingly at him no longer caring about the destruction around them. "It's just a shame though that we couldn't show each other how we felt.

At the same time, Layla Lust began to stalk towards the teens; the earth crushing underneath her feet. With each step, she felt her victory coming closer and closer within her grasps. She began salivating in anxiousness as she reached out to claim her prizes. **"You. Are. Mi-!?"**

Suddenly a flash of light tore through the blood red sky stopping the massive monster in her tracks. "You are NOT to harm those children!" a booming voice erupted from what seemed to be the heavens. Turning around, a stunned Layla watched as a lone figure floated down to the earth in celestial glory.

"Dad?" Beck yelled out with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

The angel looked at his son for merely a second before returning his attention to his initial target. "Layla Lust... I've been sent from Heaven to return you back to your eternal resting place in Hell." his voice was like a thousand voices ringing in her ears. "Now, you may come quietly and return to serving your punishment along with the other forsaken souls.. No offense Andre.." The dreadlocked demon nodded with a sly grin. " None taken sir." The angel nodded then proceeded with his speech. "...Or you will be judged for your present crimes as well... Which do you choose?"

Without a second thought, Layla charged at the angel who didn't even bother to budge an inch. Everyone looked on in horror as the monster brought her gigantic clawed hand down to strike the heavenly servant but what happened next surprised everyone. Beck's father hadn't moved a muscle yet before their very eyes, they watched as large chains began wrapping around Layla who struggled with every fiber of her being but couldn't manage to get loose from her bonds.

"It truly is a shame, really..." the angel scolded in a soft voice. "I thought for once you would listen to reason and stop your futile efforts at regaining your former position of power but it appears that is no longer an issue." While everyone was still shocked, Beck noticed the brief look of sorrow written on his father's face. However, as quickly as it came, the look was gone, being replaced by a look of holy fury. "I now read to you your final judgement!" He then lifted himself and Layla into the air. His eyes were pure white with yellow lightning pouring from them. "Lust! You are charged with breaking out of Hell, torture of a human soul, illegal violation of free will, attempted murder of the entire human race and finally, the attempted assault of His servant. The penalty for these crimes?! Exile and Torture within the deepest, darkest, and vilest pit of hell... For eternity!"

Two forms. One holy and just and the other, an abomination created from the flames of hell itself stood on air. Underneath them, the ground began to open up. This prompted the group to run as fast as they could while trying to avoid being swallowed into this horrible abyss. The smell of sulfer and brimstone nearly overtook Jade who began to slow down in her movements but soon found herself riding on Robbie Shapiro's back. Andre and Beck, having wings themselves, carried Cat and Tori respectively as they flew to a nearby building. Trina and Travis ran as fast as they could but found the ever growing pit catching up to them at nearly blinding speeds. Above them, the bound form of Layla Lust was sent careening into the pit like a comet falling into earth's atmosphere. But, like all demons, she was hellbent (no pun intended) on taking someone with her. She barely got an arm from underneath the chains and reached out for Travis but managed to grab Trina's ankle instead.

With a terrifying shriek, Trina clawed and tried to grab a hold of anything but felt her body being dragged at incredible speeds. Travis jumped out and grabbed her extended hand and pulled with all of his might. His determination was barely enough to save Trina and with one last yell he jumped onto the beast's eye causing it to let go and sending both of them into the domain of tortured souls.

* * *

Travis awoke to find himself laying on what appeared to be a ledge. With nobody else in sight. His body racked with pain, and the extensive heat all around him, he knew where he was yet he sat up with a smile on his face. "At least..." he had to cough from inhaling the sulfer that burned inside his chest. "At least, Trina is safe..." Slowly but surely, he felt his life slipping away from him. Never had a human survived in the depths of hell without succumbing to the fumes. Soon, he would join the the other souls of the unjust and spend eternity being without his love... With a tearful gaze he slipped into unconsciousness silently praying that Trina lived a good life without last thing he heard amongst the groans of the tortured masses, was an unknown voice.

"Well done, my child."

* * *

Trina was hysterical. She was joined by her sister, Cat and even Jade who tried to comfort her but to no avail. She had just found out that she was the one Travis loved with all his heart but no sooner was that known did she lose him. Her bitter tears poured out as she tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening. But it was... It did...

Travis had sacrificed his life to protect her.

"Why do you cry, Trina Vega?" The heavenly angel asked his a small measure of curiosity in his voice.

Looking back, not caring that her tears stained her face, she saw the figure. "How could you ask that?!" she stood up and charged at him with little thought for her own life and pounded her fists against his chest. "I just lost the one man who ever loved me because of a stupid bet, and a demon who dragged him down!"

"Do you mean... this man?" From behind him, walked a battered and burned Travis who had a very weak smile on his face. Trina couldn't believe her eyes. Her lover and friend was saved. She didn't care why or how he was. All that mattered was that he was here in front of her with his arms outstretched. She hugged him with all her might and released the tears again. He simply returned the hug with similar vigor. There were no more questions, just the moment between them as their friends watched on with smiles on their faces and the clouds opened up revealing the slightly foreign sight of a blue sky and the warm sunshine.

"I love you, Trina..." he whispered in her ear.

She kissed his neck softly and whispered back. "I love you too, Travis."

This was finally the end...

At least for this chapter in their lives...

* * *

**2 years later...**

"Yo, you okay bro?" Andre patted the obviously nervous Travis's back. He [Travis] had been like this for the past few hours as he stood outside of his and Trina's home. The only thing that put his mind off of what was currently happening as he waited outside under the raining sky were the thoughts of what happened back on earth.

After the incident that occurred two years prior, Travis was exiled from earth and sent to the world of supernatural beings alongside his friends. The President did however sign a peace treaty with the king of that world. This signified that there would be good relations between the two worlds and that unless the contract was broken, there would be no war between them. This brought a sigh of relief from Travis who knew that if war did occur, the spiritual world would win hands down... But he shook those thoughts out of his mind and re-focused on the current situation.

"Hey! Come inside, quick!" Jade yelled from within the house.

Cat peaked her head out giggling. "It's finally happening!"

With haste, the two rushed inside with Travis leading the 'crusade'. He darted towards the bedroom to the sound of crying. But it wasn't Trina...

"Say hello to your daughter, Travis." she smiled with excitement.

As he took his child into his arms, Andre had finally arrived with Cat in his arms. Tori, who was holding Beck's hand, couldn't contain herself and let her romantic side out again. "Awwww."

Jade flashed a glare but it quickly softened as Robbie kissed her ivory cheek. "What a way to cap off our first year... with everyone together." The vampire noted in one of her rare moments of kindness. A lot had changed since their exile from earth.

Andre and Cat had began dating shortly after the Layla Lust incident. Within a year, they were married and had three children, one pure demon girl, one merman for a son who was able to have legs when on land, and a half demon/half merman son who had the best of both worlds. They were the perfect couple personified.

Jade and Robbie were wedded the moment they ended up back on their world. Their relationship has been rocky to say the least but like many opposites, they balanced each other out perfectly. Jade had actually become less mean and vicious while Robbie became the epidemy of a manly mage. The had two children who were gifted with both of their [Jade and Robbie's] abilities while exhibiting none of their weaknesses.

Tori and Beck are currently married. They were the last to be married due to Tori having to convince her family to accept an angel in the family. (The whole creatures of light v.s. darkness bit) Once he was accepted, they had a son who (under proper emotions) can utilize his father's full angelic abilities (when calm) and his mother's full werewolf powers (when out of control). They were truly happy with one another.

Finally, Trina and Travis were the second from last couple to be married. Trina made sure to test Travis's heart and devotion to see if they truly were meant for one another by refraining from any sexual activity until they were set to be married about a year and a half from when they first started dating. It took some time, but after extensive research, Travis found that he was an elemental and could control the elements of many worlds with the proper training and meditation. He also found that his sudden transformation came through absorbing a portion of Layla's demonic powers and form and while it had been a challenge, he managed to lock away that dark creature from ever surfacing again. But despite all of that, he fulfilled his promise and vowed his life to Trina and Trina alone for all eternity knowing that she was the only one he wanted or needed.

"What're you going to call her?" Cat chimed in as if on cue.

The couple exchanged a questionable look at one another before sharing a chaste kiss. He glanced at everyone before looking at his new daughter who was presently cooing herself to sleep. "Her name will be..."

* * *

**Well I know that this will tick off a lot of fans but hey... That's where my big surprise comes in! The sequel will revolve around not only the main characters of this fiction but also their children... Meaning...**

**OC CONTEST!**

**I will post the details of the OC contest in the first chapter of the sequel so that you all can get started on sending me those applications. Once again, I thank you all who've supported me in the continuation of this fiction and I hope to see you all and more for the next one! This is kenshinfox signing off for now...**


End file.
